Undertale QnA!
by the ender defender
Summary: Have a question for your favorite Undertale character? Ask and they shall answer
1. Rules

**Got a question for your favorite Undertale character? Ask away and get an answer straight from the horse's mouth!**

(Sans) Don't you mean, from the Skeleton's mouth?

(Papyrus) Sans...that...wasn't even a pun... Anyway, yes humans! Ask away. I, the great Papyrus, shall try to answer all your questions along with my friends!

(Frisk) So ask away!

 **Characters you can ask questions:**

 **Frisk**

 **Chara**

 **Sans**

 **Papyrus**

 **Toriel**

 **Asgore**

 **Alphys**

 **Flowey/Azriel**

 **Undyne**

 **Temmie**

 **Anyone from Undertale!**

 **Rules:  
-No spamming  
-Specify to who your asking your question too  
-Be creative/funny!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AkumaNoKiseki has 2 questions for Sans.**

 **"Sans! Why does everyone love you?"**

(Sans) I don't know. To be honest, I don't even try, people just like me

 **"Why do you make puns so often?"**

(Sans) Because...

(Papyrus) no...

(Sans) I like to tickle..

(Papyrus) what have you done!?

(Sans) everyone's funny _BONE_

(Papyrus) SAAAAAAAAANS!

(Sans) What, they asked

(Frisk) *sigh* next question...

* * *

 **Mocon52 wants to know:**

 **"** **Burgerpants, what are you doing now that you're out of the Underground?"**

(Burgerpants) I'm still slinging burgers! I have no other skills except for that! I could have been an actor but no one will hire me! So, i'm stuck here making burgers for everyone!

(Sans) But on the bright side, his burgers actually taste really good now that he's not taking orders from Mettaton.

(Toriel) Yes, he is quite a good cook. We all sometimes go just to have a quick meal when none of us want to cook.

(Papyrus) I personally don't go, what with the grease and all...

(Burgerpants) SOOOO yeah! I have made my living on making burgers for all to enjoy!

(Frisk) *eating Burgerpants' burgers fills you with DETERMINATION* Wow! these are so good! Next question please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dallas20 asks: Toriel,** **When you let Frisk go after you fight against him, why did you wait until he reach to Asgore to help him?**

(Frisk) why did you call me a guy? I'm a girl

(Toriel) Well, I just had to trust that she would be alright. To be honest, I was always nervous which is why i went to meet her at Asgore. But now i see she really doesn't need to be worried about *giggle*

 **Dallas20 also wants to know:** **How are you dealing with all the internet content about you ? especially that kind of "content" that can be a little bit ,"daring".**

(Toriel) Papyrus has let me use his computer quite a lot, so I have seen that...rather lewd content. But it is the human way I suppose, i don't really try to fight it anymore

(Frisk) Next question!

* * *

 **AkumaNoKiseki wants to know:** **Sans, Do you often break the fourth wall, and realize that you're inside the game?**

(Sans) Yes, i do tend to break the forth wall a lot. Its how I know about every reset and every other timeline that no one else does. And I will keep it that way, can't let my brother know there's a timeline with him bring killed

(Papyrus) What was that Sans?

(Sans) Nothin' bro...nothin

(Frisk) *whispers* Sans doesn't know this, but I know about all that stuff too! don't tell him *giggle*

* * *

 **SilkSiren asks:** **Sans, what is your worst memory?**

(Sans) I guess...my memory of that god awful timeline...all my friends...including myself...dead. I still have nightmares of waking up in that world... But the kiddo promised me that she will have no more resets! and to make sure of that, i destroyed the reset button. Manly to keep Flowey from touching it...


	4. Chapter 4

**WoffWoff asks:**

 **"** **Sans, why was the broken pencil crying? Because it was pointless."**

(Sans) *laughing*

(Papyrus) WHY ARE YOU ENCOURAGING HIM!?

(Sans) Come on bro, WOOD you throw them a bone? what LEAD you to be so rude?

(Papyrus) SHUT UP!

 **"Toriel,** **What is your opinion on Flowey?"**

(Toriel) Well...now that I know it is actually Asriel...i want to be able to like him. However, he is extremely..rude and is unable to feel love...Me and Frisk are trying our best but...

(Frisk) Come on flowey! you can say it. "I love you!"

(Flowey) I will murder every single one of you...

* * *

 **AkumaNoKiseki asks:**

 **"** **Sans, I saw Gaster (your dad) on the Void. Do you wanna come?"**

(Papyrus) Sans, who is this "Gaster?"

(Sans) *eye is blue*

(Gaster) *in a hushed tone* You..can see me?

* * *

 **Error wants to know:**

 **"** **Sans how many puns do you know?"**

(Sans) I know a ton of puns

(Papyrus) Don't you DARE!

(Sans) A Skele-Ton!

(Papyrus) OH BLOODY HELL!

 **"** **Sans how does music play in battles and how did you get megalovania as you theam?"**

(Sans) While no one is really certain where the music comes from, some have speculated it comes from an "Angel Of Fate" who chooses the best song for the scenario. Mine is Megalovania because she know anyone who messes with me is in for MEGA trouble!

 **"** **Chara GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTT DUUUUUNNNNNNNKKKKKKEEEEEDDDDD OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!"**

(Chara) I will find where you live and kill you with my own two hands, then reset again and again just to repeat it

(Sans) Can't, i destroyed the reset button

(Chara) GHAAA!


	5. Chapter 5

**A lot of people are Wondering:**

 **"** **So do you guys know about the other Alternate Universes of yourselves? Also can we ask them questions too?"**

(Sans) shut up! Look...I know about all those "Alternate universes" but to put it bluntly, no. We can't ask them any questions because it would shatter space time! There can't be multiple versions of US in the same place at the same time, or else the universe will unravel!

(Frisk) Sans, who are you talking to?

(Sans) Um..no one! haha...author take it away

(The ender defender) No, sorry, we cannot ask the alternate characters questions, or else all of time and space will be lost. Next question

* * *

 **Mr. HELPER asked:**

 **"** **Toriel if you had children would you want them to be daughters or...SANS! *BU DUM TSS*"**

(Toriel) oh, well if I were to have kids I would not really be picky-

(Sans) HAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Toriel) oh...I just realized that was a pun..

* * *

 **Anonymous askes:**

 **"** **Hey flowey how's it going? PS I love u!"**

(Flowey) HA! nice try! This was all just a trick to get me to say those words! Well, TO BAD! no one "Loves" me anyway! They just love "Asriel"

* * *

 **Misha asked:**

 **"** **Papyrus watch the Mario in undertale video by Smg4 and tell me what you think."**

(Papyrus) I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW I DID WATCH IT AND I WAS OFFENDED!

(Flowey) I thought it was pretty accurate HA!

 **"** **Flowey a man named The Soldier wants to see you."**

(Flowey) who?

(Soldier) YOU DIABOLICAL MAGGOT! You dared to absorb 6 souls and try to become god IN MY AMERICA!..Underneath MY AMERICA! *Soldier points his rocket launcher at Flowey* Sans! I request premission to fire.

(Flowey) How the hell do you even see with that helmet covering your eyes...

(Sans) Let the weed live. Tori will kill me if she finds a burnt spot on the rug. It will be a real pain in the ASH *Ba dum CRASH*

* * *

 **A guest wants to know:**

 **"Frisk who do you have a crush on? *Sees Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Flowey and Chara behind her but she hasn't noticed* Is it Sans? His puns can charm almost anyone... Are you still into Papyrus? Or is it someone else?**

(Frisk) *Beat red* w..well um...Papyrus is a really cool...guy but I think of him more as...a friend then anything...on Sans' end...um...umm...NEXT QUESTION!

 **"** **Undyne I demand you go on an adventure with Alphys as your sidekick and when your back you must have a bad*** story to tell!"**

(Undyne) I WOULD! If Alphys wasn't so busy all the time...

(Papyrus) I could be your sidekick Undyne

(Undyne) Sorry pap but you can't. There's a question for you

(Papyrus) Oh neat! Lets hear it!

* * *

 **A Puntential man asked to Papyrus:**

 **"** **Dear you can't cook anything related to spaghetti or pasta,what will you cook?"**

(Undyne) *dying of laughter*

(Papyrus) HOW DARE YOU! I should have you know that I, master chief Papyrus, am a MASTER COOK with ANY FOOD!

 **"sans,have you ever tried to eat a clock cause I heard it's very "time consuming"**

(Sans) Yeah I did hear that, so I tried testing it but i couldn't find the TIME *Ba dum crash*

(Papyrus) OH MY GOD!


	6. Chapter 6

**The King Fredbear says:**

 **"** **Sans I have a dare. No puns for 3 chapters. Your welcome paps."**

(Sans) Challenge excepted

(Papyrus) THANK YOU! I'M FINALLY FREE!

(Toriel) Hey Papyrus. Is there anything that you want to learn?

(Papyrus) Huh...why?

(Toriel) Because I have to-TORIELS if you need them

(Sans) *snicker*

(Papyrus) OH BLOODY HELL!

* * *

 **SimcraftGaming asked:**

 **"** **Hi guys! So do you guys play smash bros?"**

(Frisk) Yes, we all play it one game night!

(Papyrus) Its a lot of fun. Sans always wins somehow...even against Alphys, who is a game master!

(Sans) Guess you could say...

(Papyrus) Remember Sans! No puns for 3 chapters!

(Toriel) Its okay Sans, I know you are good at that game. Guess you could say...your quite SMASHING

(Papyrus) GHAAA!

 **"** **Sans how bout Toriel huh? *wink wink nudge nudge*"**

(Sans) She's cool I guess. I like her jokes but shes not really my type. Don't go turning the fact we both like jokes into a couple thing. There's only one person I like, and I'm never telling!

 **"** **Alphys, do you ever ship some of your friends together in the background?"**

(Alphys) Secretly, yes! Well, only 2 of them but I still have to do it secretly. They make such a cute couple *whispers* Sans and Frisk

(Sans) What was that doctor?

(Alphys) N...nothing!

* * *

 **Salkeya asked:**

 **"** **Are you the B***h Gaster who experimented on Sans and Pap, or are you the Good Angel Gaster who would protect them?"**

(Frisk) Who is this "Gaster" Person?

(Papyrus) Gaster...I could have sworn I have heard that name before yet...

(Sans) *eye glows blue*

(Gaster) I don't know who experimented on my boys, but I have been watching over them all this time...Its a shame I'm stuck here...

* * *

 **Some Guy asked:**

 **"** **Come on Gaster...How is the void so freaking sticky...Rahhh! *W D Gaster goes flying out of the void and into the QnA***

*Everyone looks shocked*

(Gaster) I'm...here? I'm...actually here? *his body slowly starts to fade* Oh no! Without a physical body..I..cannot..

(Sans) no! I'm not losing you again! *Gaster is pulled into a physical form*

(Papyrus) Sans...who is this?

(Sans) Oh this is our dad

(Papyrus) I HAVE A DAD!?

(Frisk) Oh...oh wow. Well um...everyone. If you all have a question for our new house guest...be sure to ask...Right now we have to calm Papyrus down...


	7. Chapter 7

**Mr. HELPER asked:**

 **"** **Frisk sense we do not know how old you really are in the game how old do you believe you are?"**

(Frisk) Lets see...i fell down into the Underground when I was 8...so...i'm 12 now. Though mom still treats me like i'm 8..

* * *

 **Flowisk16 asked:**

 **"** **Hey gaster how old are you, sans, and papyrus?"**

(Gaster) Well...as i'm sure some of you may know. Being in the void, messes with your perception of time. Since I was in there for so long, i completely lost track of the years so I don't really know how old I am...

(Sans) As for us, monsters age a bit differently then humans. Yes, our bodies grow and out voices change but you see...a human will always have changes to their mind and body...meanwhile monsters never "Technically" age our minds. We do have birthdays and all but our minds don't really change as we grow, that all comes from what you were exposed to as a little monster. Our souls, however, do change as we age to get a bit more powerful. If your asking about our "Technical" ages; i'm 20

(Papyrus) And I am 20 also. Sans was born a month before me though, so he is still older.

* * *

 **Inunuk asked:**

 **"Chara I dare you to piss off Papyrus enough to make him want to destroy you :D"**

(Chara) I've tried...but every time he always smiles and takes it as a complement! If it wasn't for Sans bounding my soul to Frisk, I would stab him...

(Papyrus) Chara, I have made you some spaghetti

(Chara) GHAAA!

 **"** **Flowey how many times did you get dunked on by Sans?"**

(Flowey) well...lets just put it like this...If i had a dime for every time he beat me I could afford 3 fancy flower pots...with wheels.

(Sans) That's right, so if you know whats good for you, don't screw up

 **"** **frisk ask out the one you love now!"**

(Frisk) *Face red* w..what!? um...well...no...you see...I don't...love anyone like that so...HA! Unless you have some sort of proof?

(Sans) Well you heard her readers

(Frisk) what?

(Sans) If you guys know who she "Loves" then make sure to tell us WITH proof. She wont be able to deny it

(Frisk) NO! D..Don't tell them to do that Sans...PLEAAAASE

(Sans) To late kiddo


	8. Chapter 8

**Inunuk said:**

 **"** **Then Chara I grant you the right to do every thing in your power to make Papyrus wants to destroy you, and after that you'll have a day free to kill who you want (if you survive Papyrus)"**

(Chara) Iv'e tried my best! He wont fight back! Besides, all I really am is a wondering soul. I can't fight him even if I wanted to

(Sans) Buddy, I know you really want to see Paps fight. So let me just tell you ONE thing about my bro. When he gets serious...well...he is even stronger then ME

* * *

 **Guest said:**

 **"** **To Sans: Hey, Sans, I got a BONE to pick with you. Don't you get BONELY sometimes since there is NO BODY to hang out with? Hope it's not so cold that you catch a FEMUR, but if you already have one, I'm sure going TIBIA k. Man, these are real HUMERous. They really tickle my RIBS. I hope you find them at least a little PUNNY, because I've got a skele-TON more of these skele-PUNS...I'm so sorry, Papyrus XD"**

(Sans) *laughing* wheres Pap?

(Papyrus) *outside* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

 **Salkeya said:**

 **"** **I HAVE PROOF. Frisk, you refused to say your feeling about Sans... Which I interpret means... *ding song voice* YOU MUST LIKE HIM!"**

(Sans) Well kiddo?

(Frisk) um...um...um *blushing*

 **Sweetslover39 says:**

 **"** **Frisk, we all know.. Just say it.."**

(Frisk) ... *runs out of the room quick*

(Sans) Well then...hey if any of you guys see Frisk, be sure to ask her what the heck is going on

* * *

 **Thescrewball says:**

 **"Flowey I absolutely love you! Honestly, Asriel is okay. But I have one favor to ask of you, say... I LOVE YOU!"**

(Flowey) HA! HAHAHA! NICE TRY! But I'm not falling for THAT! Do you take me for an idiot!?

(Sans) Kinda

(Flowey) SHUT UP!


	9. Chapter 9

**The Derp Slayer asked:**

 **"To Chara,** **Were you once a good person that actually wanted to do the right thing?"**

(Chara) ... I will not answer that...

(Sans) You kinda have to

(Chara) I will kill you in your sleep!

* * *

 **RiverPerson said:**

 **"Sans, Gaster, and Papyrus;** **Do you know any other skeletons named after fonts?"**

(Gaster) Well, there was my wife Verdana...but she's gone...

(Papyrus) I HAVE A MOTHER TOO!?

(Sans) Papyrus, calm down. What happened to mom anyway?

(Gaster) I don't know...she was not in The Void with me...i have no idea where she is...

* * *

 **Booklover41 said:**

 **"** **Hey flowey, I hmm lets go with found, yes I "found" a bunch of souls. There nine. I heard one only needs seven to become a god. Wants happens if one takes more? Want to find out? Act cute and cuddle and give a nice hug to everyone and they are yours!"**

(Flowey) Tempting...one one hand

(Sans) vine

(Flowey) HAND! I will become a GOD! on the other..i will lose what little dignity i have..

(Sans) You have dignity?

(Flowey) SHUT IT! OH MY GOD I WILL KILL YOU!

(Sans) Ok ok fine..i'll "leaf" you alone

(Flowey) GHAAAAAAAA!

* * *

 **She Wolf Witch asked:**

 **"** **Papyrus and Sans, my OC is human girl Papyrus, and I ship her with both of you but it's not a real relationship yet, so I need to ask, witch one of you would date her? THIS AFECTS MY WHOLE SHIP PLEASE ANSWER!"**

Sans and Papyrus look at each other, then back at the question

(Sans) well...um...

(Papyrus) Sans? what are they talking about?

(Sans) *whispers* listen wolf witch. I'm sorry but "OC'S" are another alternate dimension. remember what i said about that? "kaboom" remember?

(Papyrus) SANS! WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT!?


	10. Chapter 10

**Random Person asked:**

 **"** **My question is for (the rather underrepresented) Mettaton, though: Oh fabulous Mettaton, would you mind explaining your sexy moans and lip-biting when getting hit during fights, of all things? (Uh... I already have a certain suspicion... ;D)"**

(Mettaton) Well darling, I didn't realize you payed such close attention to my "sexy moans and lip-biting". Well, I always appreciate a strong, capable fighter. So I just can't control it darling!

* * *

 **superduperattorn asked:**

 **"Mettatton, who's more fabulous, you or PewDiePie?!"**

(Mettaton) Well Darling, obviously me! Pewdiepie is rather fabulous, but none are more fabulous then me!"

* * *

 **sansthehuman asked:**

 **"** **Temmie where did you come from?"**

(Temmie) Tem com frum Tem vilage! Tem haz lots o' friends ther.

(Sans) You can't get a more simple answer then that I guess

 **"Flowey how do you move around?"**

(Flowey) Its actually really simple. I just burrow underground and pop out where ever i want

(Sans) Thanks Flowey

(Flowey) Thanks...for what?

(Sans) Letting us get that DIRT on you!

(Flowey) AAAAAAHHH!

(Papyrus) At least there can't be any puns worse then that

* * *

 **Jacob Says**

 **"Alright everyone, got some puns for ya'll"**

(Papyrus) Wait what?

 **"** **To write with a broken pencil is pointless. What's the definition of a will? (Come on, it's a dead giveaway!) Did you hear about the optometrist who fell into a lens grinder and made a spectacle of himself? Two antennas met on a roof, fell in love and got married. The ceremony wasn't much, but the reception was excellent. When an actress saw her first strands of gray hair, she thought she'd dye. Who ever invented the "Knock-Knock jokes" should get a No-bell prize They told me I had type A blood, but it was a type O. I'm reading a book about anti-gravity. I just can't put it down. I stayed up all night to see where the sun went, and then it dawned on me. At the supermarket I saw a man and a woman wrapped in a barcode. I asked, "Are you two an item?" Where did the king put his armies? In his sleevies. I changed my iPhone's name to Titanic. It's syncing now. A tattoo artist has designs on his clients. Following last week's news that Origami Bank had folded, we are hearing that Sumo Bank has gone belly up and Bonsai Bank plans to cut back some of its branches. Karaoke Bank is up for sale and is (you guessed it!) going for a song."**

(Sans) *dying of laughter* omg pap...pap?

(Flowey) He's outside banging his head against a tree

(Papyrus) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPP!


	11. Chapter 11

**Random Person Asked:**

 **"** **Dear Papy... err I mean oh Great Papyrus: During the game, and now, after getting bombarded with puns (nice ones btw!) in this chapter, your aversion towards said puns is easy to see."**

(Papyrus) Yes...yes it is. But...i think i have calmed down enough...to-

 **"** **Why is that? No Sans of humor, eh?"**

(Papyrus) ...

(Sans) I think that did it...I think we broke him...

(Papyrus) THAT IS IT! I AM GOING OVER TO MUFFET'S DINER TO CALM DOWN AND GET AWAY FROM THESE PUNS! *Crashes through the window*

(Sans) Well, those jokes just made Pap _crash_ and burn

(Papyrus) I HEARD THAT!

* * *

(Frisk) *hiding in a dark alleyway*

(Chara) So, your just going to hide out here for the rest of your life?

(Frisk) If i have too, then yes!

 **Forestheart says:**

 **"** **Y'know, Frisk, you should be honest with your feelings. I mean, they could love you back"  
**

(Frisk) You really think so-

 **"** **or, they could reject you and send you into a spiraling depression leading you to lock yourself in your room never again seeing the light of day and all the while your crush is now married and has two kids named Abi and Billy who are little s**** which leads you to ponder if your kids would have turned out better, but you conclude they probably would have been alcoholic dug dealers..."**

(Frisk) ... *starts to cry*

(Chara) Yeah, way to go idiot! I just got her to stop crying!

* * *

 **asked:**

 **"** **Alphys, can you make arms for monster kid?"**

(Alphys) Well...i mean theoretically yes but...i would need a lot of time...besides Kid is grounded after ditching school yesterday so i can't go see him for his DNA

* * *

 **booklover41 asked:**

 **"** **To Mettaton, what do you think of Papyrus?"**

(Mettaton) Well he is a pure heart soul who seems like they would sooner make friends with a fly then harm it. Ah such a naive personality, he will never survive in the real world

 **"** **so can you be hacked? Just curios as your body Is a robot or does your soul prevent that?"**

(Mettaton) Darling, i am 100% hack proof and virus proof. Alphys made sure of that

 **"** **Flowey can I hug you?"**

(Flowey) Stay away from me

 **"** **Also your lips seem lonely, would they like to meet Mine? After all tulips are better the one!"**

(Flowey) i said stay away!

 **"** **No seriously pucker up!"**

(Flowey) I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!

* * *

 _*Meanwhile, At Muffet's Diner*_

(Muffet) *humming 'Spider Dance'*

(Papyrus) *jumps through the window* Muffet!

(Muffet) Papyrus...what did I say about jumping through the window

(Papyrus) Sorry, I just need some Spider Cider to help calm me down

(Muffet) Coming right up


	12. Chapter 12

(Papyrus) Ahh! Muffet, this cider is delightful!

(Muffet) Thanks deary

 **SinsNotGhostPens asked:**

 **"To Muffet, Is it stressful working in your diner? Do you get many customers? What do they think about you having spiders in your ingredients?"**

(Muffet) *sigh*

(Papyrus) Muffet?

(Muffet) The truth is...MY DINER IS A DISASTER!

(Papyrus) What!? How come?

(Muffet) *sniff* The humans don't like having a spider as the chef...so no human ever comes here-except for frisk

(Papyrus) W..well...what about monsters?

(Muffet) They all go to Grillbys. *she sits and sobs* I'm a failure!

(Papyrus) No you are not! You are the best chef I have ever met-besides myself of course-those humans simply do not understand your greatness!

(Muffet) *sniff* r-really?

(Papyrus) Indeed! And I shall prove it! *runs out the door* NYEH HEH HEH!

(Muffet) Papyrus...*light blush*

* * *

 **supadupaattorney asked:**

 **"Muffet... Are you and Papyrus dating?"**

(Muffet) *brighter blush* Umm...well I never thought of him like that but...now that I see how kind he is...*sigh*

* * *

 **Iyma Dahk asked:**

 **"** **Toriel, are you with Asgore or...?"**

(Toriel) Well, yes. Me and Asgore recently got re-married and we are very happy *smile*

 **"** **Hey Chara, someone said you looked like an owl?"**

(Chara) Who?

 **"** **Well, I don't know about looks but you certainly sound like one XD"**

(Chara) GRRRRR!

 **"** **Sans is Papyrus ticklish?"**

(Sans) Well, we're skeletons. With no flesh or muscle, we're not "ticklish" like you humans. But, we do get a "tickling" feeling when wind passes through our ribs. That's why we always wear shirts.

* * *

(Frisk) *sobbing*

 **Guest said:**

 **"** **Come on Frisk it's gonna be fine. If they don't share the feeling, then I'll love you instead. Because I like u."**

(Frisk) Thanks...but I really like Sans...and if he doesn't like me than...

(Chara) Oh my god. Frisk, just tell him already! I'm getting tired of you sitting here. If he rejects you than you two are still friends

(Frisk) *sniff* Chara...did you help me?

(Chara) S..shut up!

(Frisk) Thanks...Okay I'll do it! *She runs*

[ _Feeling the courage to finally tell Sans how you feel_ ]

[ _Fills you with_ _DETERMINATION!_ ]


	13. Chapter 13

**Virizion 2.6 asked:**

 **"** **Frisk, if I may ask, what do you honestly feel about all these people asking you about your crush with Sans? Do you find it embarrassing or annoying?"**

(Frisk) *While running* I find it kinda embarrassing but their right, I have to confess!

(Chara) Good job Frisk! I mean...whatever...

* * *

 **Iyma Dahk asked:**

 **"Hey Sans, you know, I would tell a chemistry joke, but I don't think I would get a reaction"**

(Sans) Heh, nice one kid

 **"** **Hey Flowey, do you have updog?"**

(Flowey) Updog? What's Updog?

 **"** **Nothing much, what's up with you? XD"**

(Flowey) GRRRRRR!

 **"** **So, Papyrus, what's your opinion on Sans and Frisk?"**

(Papyrus) What do you mean? I believe they are just friends. Now don;t distract the great Papyrus! I am planning something to help Muffet!

* * *

 **Theawesomest5 askes:**

 **"** **Sans if you do like Frisk just be careful not to bone her to hard on the first date. ;)"**

(Sans) *blush* ehehe...uh...next question

 **"** **Also can Papyrus here all of Sans's puns no matter how far away he is or what?"**

(Sans) Lets test that. Why did the skeleton need water?

(Toriel) I do not know, why?

(Sans) Because his throat was Bone-Dry

(Papyrus) *from far away* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

(Sans) That's a yes

* * *

 **Guest asked:**

 **"** **Sans: Who do you have a crush on? And how would you react if some of your buddies were to confess their love to you (like Toriel, Mettaton, Frisk, Chara,..)?"**

(Sans) I don't know, I don't have a crush. Also, none of them would ever love me like that

(Frisk) *runs in* SANS I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!

(Sans) Huh? What's up kiddo?

(Frisk) Sans...Sans I...I like you!

(Sans) *blush* O..oh..um..jeez kid...um...Listen guys I need time to process this...See ya next time


	14. Chapter 14

(Papyrus) A little of this...and a little of this...

 **Iyma Dahk asked:**

 **"** **Hey Papyrus, your thoughts on Muffet?"**

(Papyrus) She is the second greatest cook I have ever known! Seconds only to myself, of course! Now, I must help her diner become more popular! and these flyers will do the trick! NYEH HEH HEH! *runs out*

* * *

 **Virizion 2.6 asked:**

 **"** **Hey Chara? We need to talk."**

(Chara) Um...okay?

 **"** **How's your day going? XD"**

(Chara)...good?

* * *

 **Mujin014 asked:**

 **"** **Frisk, heads up! He'll come around! Just gotta hang in there."**

(Frisk) You sure...I just kinda said it out of no where...he probably hates me...

(Flowey) Lets test that, I found this question from this very same person. lets see what the trash bag has to say

 **"Sans,** **what if I told you that Monster Kid might have a crush on Frisk?"**

(Sans) w..what? *light blush* that kid doesn't deserve someone as awesome as Frisk! *cough* that...is to say um...

(Frisk) Oh..my..god...Sans...*light blush*

 **Guest said:**

 **"Frisk, kiss that bonehead"**

(Frisk and Sans) *blush*

(Frisk) Sans...

(Sans) Frisk...I like you...too

(Frisk) R..really?

(Sans) Yep

(Frisk) *kisses his cheekbone and snuggles up to him*

(Sans) You comfortable there?

(Frisk) mmhm

* * *

 **XandertheGoat asked:**

 **"** **Sans, what if I told you I had another reset button? Except if I press it, the entire universe is completely reset to the point of the creation of the universe?"**

(Sans) *blue eye* GEEEEEEEEEET DUNKED ON! *Gaster Blaster destroys the button*

* * *

(Papyrus) And there we go! Your new poster! "Muffet's Amazing Diner! Its Papyrus Approved!"

(Muffet) Papyrus...thank you...thank you so much! *hugs him*

(Papyrus) Nyeh...? *blush*

(Muffet) *blush* oh my...i'm sorry! I shouldn't have...um...

(Papyrus) Its um...okay...


	15. Chapter 15

**XandertheGoat asked:**

 **"** **Temmie, what are you?"**

(Temmie) Temmie is a Tem!

 **"** **Can I have some Tem Flakes? PLEEEEAAAASSE?!"**

(Temmie) YAYA! Ou can ave Tem Flakes!

 **"** **how does 1 'G' translate to actual money in pounds or dollars?"**

(Toriel) 'G' is currency only recognized by monsters. So, it would be hard to put it in human terms

(Alphys) But in my research of human currency. I found that 1 G is equal to $2.00 in human currency

* * *

 **Virizion 2.6 asked:**

 **"** **So Alphys? How are things with you and Undyne?"**

(Alphys) Oh! They've been nice. We went to a human amusement park, and Frisk told us about this place called "Comic-Con". So, me and Undyne are making costumes!

(Undyne) Fuhahaha! You humans and your culture are AWESOME!

* * *

(Papyrus) NYEHEHEHE! I have hung up all your posters, Muffet!

(Muffet) Thank you Papyrus...but why did you hang them all on the same wall?

(Papyrus) That way anyone walking by will be more likely to notice a whole group of posters, rather than 1!

(Muffet) *sigh* Thanks Papyrus...*blush*

 **Booklover41 asked:**

 **"Muffet I am sorry for not visiting your dinner its just I have a phobia of spiders. I have been attempting to desensitize by holding this giant spider. So far it seems to be working as long as its not looking at me. The fangs scare me."**

(Muffet) I see. But fangs are what make spiders cute

(Papyrus) I agree! you look cute with your fangs, Muffet!

(Muffet) ... you think I look cute?

(Papyrus) ...did I say that out loud?

 **"** **When my therapy is complete can you give me tips to keep him healthy? And maybe get a cup of tea with me sometime?"**

(Muffet) Why, of course deary!

(Papyrus) See! My posters are working already!

 **"A** **s friends cause from where I'm sitting it looks like you have a crush on our favorite cinamon roll Papyrus!"**

(Muffet) *blush and whisper* is it that obvious?

(Papyrus) I have never heard that peculiar saying "Cinnamon Roll?" I am not a sugary snack!

(Muffet) No Papyrus, that means your light hearted and innocent, and you have pure intentions

(Papyrus) Oh. Well thank you for the complement Human!

* * *

 ***sneaks up and kisses flowey* meep meep! * takes off running***

(Flowey) WHY YOU LITTLE!

 **She Wolf Warrior said:**

 **"** **Chara, please kiss Flowey for me."**

(Flowey) *looks at Chara* Don't...you...DARE!

(Chara) Don't worry, I'm not

(Flowey) Good

 **"** **Here I'll do it." *kisses Flowey smack dap on the lips***

(Flowey) WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT TO KISS ME!?


	16. Chapter 16

**Shark Lord says:**

 ***appears on a dragon's back* "Temmie's coming with me" *grabs Temmie and hops back on the dragon, then retreats with Temmie***

(Sans) ...

(Frisk) ...

(Toriel) ...

(Undyne) ... what the f-

* * *

 **Virizion 2.6 asked:**

 **"** **hey Chara? If Flowey has 1 soul, would it be enough for Flowey to become Asriel?"**

(Flowey) Why are you asking?

(Chara) Well...if it was powerful enough like mine or Frisk's soul then, yeah. Other than that, it would take every soul of every monster to equal the power of one soul for him

(Flowey) Your not seriously going to turn me into that wimp, are you?

(Chara) Hmph, maybe with enough demand *evil grin*

(Flowery) Oh golly...

* * *

 **Salkeye said:**

 ***le gasp* "AHAAHHHHHH MY NEW OTP! SANS I THINK YOUR BROTHER LIKES MUFFET!"**

(Sans) My bro? Liking someone? That's hilarious. He usually looks PASTA most girls *Ba-dum CRASH*

* * *

 **DanteLoyal said:**

 **"** **Flowey! IMA PAINT YOUR POT!"**

(Flowey) Yes! This thing is so bland, so go ahead and get to pai-

 ***Holds up Paintball Gun***

(Flowey) um...I don't think

 **"READY!"**

(Flowey) Wait a minute!

 **"AIM!"**

(Flowey) That is a terrible I-

 **"FIRE!"**

 ***Shoots Floweys pot... it shatters***

(Flowey) -dea...

 **"Welp BYE!"**

(Flowey) WHY YOU LITTLE! I AM GOING TO KILL-... can some one pick me up?

* * *

 **booklover41 asked:**

 **"Hey alphys since you made Metatons body, would that in a way make him your son?"**

(Alphys) Well...in a way...kinda? Mettaton was a ghost before, I just made him a physical body. So, I am only the mother of his body, if that makes any sense

 **"** **Muffet it is obvious but I find it adorable"**

(Muffet) *blush*

 **"** **as I have been studing spiders I find them less scary. Still freak out when a large spider is on me but other than that I'm ok."**

(Muffet) That is fantastic deary!

 **"** **Also is there pie at your diner?"**

(Muffet) Why yes! We have delicious Spider Pie, and Queen Dreemurr even offered to make me some Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie

(Papyrus) And I shall also aid her, and make my famous Pieasta!

(Muffet) Pieasta? Do I even want to know what that is?

(Papyrus) Its Spaghetti Pie!

(Muffet) Figures...

 **"** **Hey flowey, why wouldn't we want to kiss you? Your so cute"**

(Flowey) I AM NOT CUTE!

 **"** **Hey chara can I hug you?"**

(Chara) *holding a knife* only if you want to die

* * *

 **theawsomest5 asked:**

 **"Sans who is your mom Gaster is your dad so who is your mom?"**

(Sans) Mom? From what Gaster told me, my mom has been gone for a long time

(Gaster) It is a shame...she was taken before her time...the boys never got to really know her...

* * *

 **SinsNotGhostPens said:**

 **"To Flowey" -Hugs then runs- "Heheheh! You're funny when you're mad"**

(Flowey) GGGRRRR! WHY DO YOU ALL WANT ME TO SUFFER!?


	17. Chapter 17

**Amaterasu says:**

 **"** **Muffet, I have word that Papyrus likes you back!"**

(Muffet) *blush* r..really? well...um... *blush

 **"** **Sans, what do you do for a living these days?"**

(Sans) Not really anything. Turns out, not a lot of human businesses hire skeletons

* * *

 **Booklover41 says:**

 ***grins evilly* "ok!" *put flowey in a new pot and kisses flowey***

(Flowey) WHY YOU LITTLE!

 **"bye!" * hugs chara and Runs* "HAHAHA!"**

(Chara) GET BACK HERE YOU WORM!

 **"** **Muffet with you slogin 'Made by spiders, with spiders, for spiders' do you mean made WITH spiders or with spider magic?"**

(Muffet) Spider Magic of course! I would NEVER turn my friends into food, what kind of monster do you think I am?

 **"** **Also do you have a chocolate chip pie?"**

(Muffet) Yes, indeed we do, deary

 **"** **Here sans can you hold this cat?"**

(Sans) Uh...sure? *holds it* what is the PAW-pose

(Papyrus) *from a distant* OH MY GOD!

(Sans) Heh

 **"** **Hey Undyne, Toriel! ALPHYS HAS A SON. SHE ADMITTED TO BEING A MOM! How does that that make you feel?"**

(Toriel) How nice

(Undyne) WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?

(Alphys) C-calm down Undyne its not what your thinking... I said, since I created Mettaton's body, that technically makes me, in a way, his mom. Or at least the mother of his body, if that makes sense?

(Undyne) Oh. Well that's awesome! Your the mother of a super star! Speaking of which, where is the dancing fool?

(Alphys) He said something about going on tour...probably packing.

* * *

 **PsychoPony777 says:**

 **"** **Heyo! I have gifts for some of you! For Flowey, I have a brand-new indestructible flower pot with wheels and a engine capable of traveling over 300 miles per hour, and here's the joystick that controls it. *Puts Flowey in it* Have fun!"**

(Flowey) Golly! Thanks! I..I mean...whatever!

 **"** **For Chara, I have TWO gifts for you. One is a brand-new stainless steel switchblade that never breaks or gets dull, and whenever it's 20 feet away from you, it will automatically teleport to your hand. *Hands it to Chara* Don't worry, if blood gets on it, it's easily washable."**

(Chara) sweet *swings it around*

 **"** **The second is this *hands Chara a book titled "Dealing with hating Humanity."* It might help you. If not, you can just destroy it."**

(Chara) *sigh* this won't help me you know

 **"** **For Sans, I have a book that you will enjoy very much. *Drops a book in front of Sans with the title "1,000,000 Puns that are sure to never stop being PUNNY!"* Enjoy!"**

(Sans) Heh, nice

(Papyrus) WHY!? WHY DO YOU INSIST ON PUTTING ME THROUGH THIS HELL!?

 **"** **For Papyrus, I have a book for you as well. *Hands him a book titled "How to make the GREATEST Spaghetti IN THE UNIVERSE!"*"**

(Papyrus) I don't need this! I already make the greatest spaghetti in the universe!

 **"F** **inally, I have a for Frisk. Here it is *Gives Frisk a book titled "Helping those who don't want help."* This should help you with Chara and Flowey."**

(Frisk) Thanks!

* * *

 **She Wolf Warrior asked:**

 **"** **Chara and Frisk, are you two related? THE GREAT SHE WOLF WARRIOR MUST KNOW!"**

(Chara) No, we're not related! Okay...well since technically we have the same adoptive mom...but we aren't biologically related!

(Frisk) Hey, Chara. Did you know that the best way to feel better is to face your emotions?

(Chara) I do. And I hate everything. You can't fix me Frisk, you know that

 ***Runs over to Papyrus and jumps on his shoulders* "SPAGHETTI FRIENDS!"**

(Papyrus) NYEH HEH HEH HEH!

* * *

 **SinsNotGhostPens asked:**

 **"** **To Papyrus: So... What do you think of Muffet? Is anything going to happen between you and her?"**

(Papyrus) uh *blush* well. To be honest, I do not know. I have never felt this way towards ANYONE before. It feels like...like my heart is pumping 100 times a second when i'm with her. And...she makes me feel...happy. GHA! WHAT IS THIS EMOTION I AM FEELING!?

* * *

 **Maple Syrup asked:**

 **"** **To Gaster: what's with all of the fonts for names? Is it, like, tradition or something?"**

(Gaster) as far as I can remember, all members of my family have been named after fonts. I don't know how to explain it

 **"** **To Sans:Do you know where you got your love of puns? Did Gaster use them?"**

(Sans) Well buddy. My love for puns came from these bedtime stories my pop would always read. And he ended all of them in a bad pun. Papyrus didn't like them, but I loved em

 **"** **To Chara: Do you miss having Asriel around? Also, why'd you decide to possess Frisk?"**

(Chara) Asriel is still here, he's Flowey, but still. Also, I didn't possess this "Frisk" i possessed a different "Frisk"

 **"** **To Flowey: *gulps and walks a bit closer* Uh, d-do you miss the times when you were Asriel?"**

(Flowey) *Face Darkens* Grrrrr

 **"** **Nope, nope, nope, nope! Forget about that question! Uh, favorite color?"**

(Flowey) ... Green

* * *

(Chara) "Other people may make you mad...but always focus on the friends you have?" I have no frien- *looks up and sees everyone laughing* "Friends"... *smiles*


	18. Chapter 18

(Chara) *looks around* Friends?...I don't have any...

 **Virizion 2.6 said:**

 **"** **Chara, you can't deny that you have friends. Everybody deserves a friend, even if a person is a bit...insane."**

(Chara) ...I don't. Everyone hates me...for what I did *falls down and sobs* I...just wish they could know how sorry I am...

* * *

 **Amaterasu said:**

 **"Papyrus, the emotion your feeling is called "Love".**

(Papyrus) Love?

 **"** **Your in love with muffet."**

(Papyrus) I guess...i do. GHA! HOW DO I MAKE IT GO AWAY!?

 **"** **The only way to get it to go away is to *clears throat* JUST DO IT! TELL HER! CONFESS TO HER! JUST DO IT!"**

(Papyrus) Wowie! Thanks for the help. I must go tell Muffet my feelings! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! *Runs*

* * *

 **SinsNotGhostPens asked:**

 **"** **To Muffet: Since Papyrus likes you back, are you going to ask him to be yours?! You two would be so cute together ;3; ;3"**

(Muffet) I would...but I'm not sure how I would go about telling him...do you hear that?

(Papyrus) IN COMING! *crashes through the wall*

(Muffet) PAPYRUS!?

(Papyrus) Do not worry, I shall pay for the giant papyrus-shaped hole in your wall, BUT I MUST TELL YOU! That I, the great papyrus, feel an emotion towards you!

(Muffet) huh?

(Papyrus) The emotion I feel is...love? I believe?

(Muffet) You..love me? I...don't believe it...

(Papyrus)..I said I would pay for the hole- *Muffet jumps and kisses his cheekbone*

(Muffet) I don't care about the hole! I love you too!

(Papyrus) What? Really? WOWIE! That was easier then I thought! NYEH HEH HEH!

(Muffet) I love your laugh, I wanna try it. *clears throat* "Nyeh heh heh!"

(Papyrus) That's the spirit! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!

(Muffet) Nyeh heh heh heh!

(Sans) that wont get annoying

* * *

 **Ariel said:**

 **"** **Hey Sans, why cant skeletons play church music? cuz they have no organs! I think i know why Papyrus wont eat your hot dogs! He doesn't have the stomach for them! My friends bakery burned down last night, now her business is toast! My maths teacher called me average! How mean! If Asriel laughed at these, my Hopes And Dreams would come true! Why are you so great at basket ball? Cuz the other team always get dunked on!"**

(Sans) Nice!

(Papyrus) Not even those horrible puns can ruin this day for me!

(Muffet) *giggles*

* * *

 **Guest asked:**

 **"** **To everyone, what's your favorite flavor of jelly bean?"**

(Frisk) Well, not all of us eat jelly beans. Sans and Papyrus fear it will ruin their teeth, they get stuck in Dad's beard, Undyne says their too sugary so neither she or Alphys eats them, Flowey...take a guess, and Mettaton..well he's a robot so that wont end well. As for me, I like bubblegum and blueberry. Chara just burns hers...so I guess ash *chuckles*

(Toriel) My favorite is Cinnamon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Virizion 2.6 said:**

 **"** **Hey. It's okay Chara. Don't cry. *Takes out a chocolate bar* I hope this will help you feel better."**

(Chara) *sniff* thanks... *nom* *nom* I just wish there was a way...to show that I'm sorry...

* * *

 **Amaterasu asked:**

 **"** **Frisk, hows the living situation? Do you all live in the same house or what?"**

(Frisk) Me, mom, dad, Chara and Flowey all live in the same house. Sans and Papyrus live next door, Undyne and Alphys live down the road, and Mettaton decided to stay with Mad Dummy and Napstablook on the street across from us

* * *

 **SinsNotGhostPens said:**

 **"** **I'm so happy for you and Muffet! I bet you will make such a cute couple"**

(Papyrus) Nyeh heh heh...thank you!

(Muffet) Nyeh heh heh! I am so happy! I love you Papy!

(Papyrus) Nyeh heh, I love you too my dear Muffet!

* * *

 **Salkeya asked:**

 **"** **Sansy... Have you ever had nightmares of traumatic events? Can you help this friend I have? She died, and came back to life with half her body dusted, with bone in it's place... Her husband always tries helping but... Their getting worse and more vivid..."**

(Sans) In my experience, all I can say is this: Bad things will always happen, their unavoidable. The best thing to do is keep going with your life, no matter how bad it might get, because their is always someone who really cares about you.

 **"** **Also, Chara I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND! *Hands a friendship bracelet and gives a friend hug, along with a bar of chocolate* FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!"**

(Chara) ...*sniff* Thanks...i guess

* * *

 **ILoveChara said:**

 **"** **I DON'T CARE IF EVERYONE HATES YOU! I WILL LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT CHARA!"**

(Chara) No one loves me...they all hate me...

* * *

 **The Soldier said:**

 **"** **Look at the little flower. I'M GONNA KILL YOU HIPPIE!*I pull out my rocket launcher and start blasting rockets at Flowey***

(Flowey) GOLLY! *pops underground*


	20. Chapter 20

**Virizion 2.6 said:**

 **"C** **hara, it won't hurt to try and apologize. Be sincere and honest. I'll be right here with you if you're nervous."**

(Chara) *sobbing* I don't know where to start... *sobs*

* * *

 **booklover41 said:**

 **"** **I found out My giant spider was a female and she had Babies! They are so cute! Especially riding around on their mommas back, I make sure sure there is plenty of food cause I read some spiders eat their mommas. Not sure if this is true or mearly propaganda against spiders but who cares. Babies need food. Anyway would you like to be the godmother?"**

(Muffet) Why of course! I would love to deary, nyeh heh heh!

(Papyrus) Nyeh heh heh! And I, The Great Papyrus, Shall be sure they are kept well fed with my great spaghetti!

 **"** **Can I have a hug? I am pretty sure you won't bite me, right?"**

(Muffet) Sure thing, deary!

 ***hugs mrs muffet!* "You smell nice."**

(Muffet) Uhh...thanks?

 **"** **Hey mettaton! Hi! Alphys admitted that shes your mom! Be nice to her! Also get her a mothersday gift."**

(Mettaton) Darling, Alphys is not my real mother. She simply made me this physical body. We are close friends, at most

 **"** **Have some magnets!"**

*Mettaton has magnets all over his body* (Mettaton) help...

 **"** **To king asgore. Can I have a piggy back ride?"**

(Asgore) Why, of course you can young one!

 ***kisses flowey***

(Flowey) *demonic face and voice* Stop that! Stop doing that!

 **"** **Will you go on a date with me?"**

(Flowey) NO! ABSOLUTLY NOT! I WOULD RATHER TURN BACK INTO THAT CRYBABY GOA- okay I wouldn't go that far- BUT STILL! NO WAY!

 **"** **great lets go!"**

(Flowey) I SAID NO!

 ***drags pot away***

(Flowey) NOOOOO!

* * *

 **ILoveChara said:**

 **"** **Flowey: Originally, I thought you were a freak who deserved to die. But then I learnt about everything, and now I think that you must have been tough to put up with what happened and still be (relatively) sane. Do you want anything? I'll get it for you (if it's within reason of course. I'm not gonna kill everyone for you)."**

(Flowey) *on his forced date with the previous user* Save...Me...

 **"** **Frisk: you're awesome. Have this. *Gives Frisk a rainbow sweater with "SAVE" in the middle*"**

(Frisk) Thanks! *puts it on*

 **"** **Chara: I WON'T STOP! I WILL NEVER STOP UNTIL CHARA IS HAPPY! DO YOU HEAR ME, UNIVERSE? I DEFY YOU! I LOVE HER WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING! SHE WILL BE HAPPY! I'LL MAKE SIRE OF THAT! Are you okay, Chara? Do you want anything at all? It's no trouble, I'll go get it for you. A beautiful and cute young girl like you deserves to be happy, especially after what you've gone through. You say it, I'll make it happen."**

(Chara) *sob* not unless you can make my pain go away...

* * *

 **PsychoPony777 asked:**

 **"** **Napstablook, Did you know that more people like you than they do Mettaton? And you know why?"**

(Napstablook) I don't know...why?

 **"** **BECAUSE SO GODD*** ADORABLE!"**

(Napstablook) ... oooohhhhh

 **"** **Alphys, What if I told you that Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 was more successful than the first one?"**

(Alphys) *has a laser gun*

 **"** **Asgore, You have a giant, three-pronged spear that is larger than yourself...are you over-compensating for something?"**

(Asgore) *holds his spear while his theme song plays*

 **"** **Monster Kid: Yo! Did you know that Undyne was secretly planning to teach you how to use magic? It was supposed to be a secret, but I couldn't keep it in! *Starts running again, this time from a furious Undyne!*"**

(Monster Kid) REALLY!?

(Undyne) YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! IT WAS A SUPRISE! GRHAAAAAA!

* * *

(Sans) Hm...the kid looks kinda down... welp lets fix that

(Chara) *sniff* *sniff* oh..hi sans

(Sans) Listen Chara, me and Frisk were going to Grillby's, wanna tag along?

(Chara) R...really?

(Sans) Yeah. Come on, it be fun *holds out his hand*

(Chara) *takes it* T..thanks! Oh...one moment *walks over to the "Fight" Button* Never again.. *smashes it to pieces* There..

(Sans) wow kid, your serious

(Chara) Yeah...lets go! *sweet smile*


	21. Chapter 21

**Virizion 2.6 asked:**

 **"Well that's a good start in destroying the "Fight" button, Chara. And showing Sans and Frisk how sorry you are is also a good sign. Maybe they can help you show your sorry to the others. *Smiles* Also, can I come with you three to Grillby's?"**

(Chara) Sure! It would be more fun that way!

(Sans) heh. Why not, it could be fun. Also, Chara i'm sure everyone will forgive you. And if not...well lets just say i'll make sure they do

(Frisk) *hugging sans' arm* mhm!

(Chara) Thanks guys...

* * *

 **Booklover41 said:**

 **"** **Oh my the way flowey I am a yandere."**

(Flowey) I don't know what that is...but get away from me! *shoots petals*

 ***doges friendlyness* "aw your trying to show your love to me! I knew you liked me" *glomps and kisses flowey***

(Flowey) Get off!

 **"** **now enjoy the picnic! I got a bit of everything~"**

(Flowey) I will not enjoy it!

 **"** **Hey Undyne how far can you throw a spear?"**

(Undyne) I don't know, lets see! *throws a spear far* um...I can't see it anymore

 **"** **nice cream saleman what flavors do you have and how much a pop?" *Still dragging flowey***

(Nice Cream Salesman) Well, you see Nice Cream don't have flavors. They taste however you want them to. and one is just 15G

(Flowey) Save...Me!

 **"** **Hey Grillby not trying to be mean but do you save money by using yourself to cook food or does it not work like that? And how come your clothes don't burn?"**

(Grillby)...I use fire magic to cook...much faster and cheaper...also these are fire-proof clothes

(Sans) *walks in with Chara and Frisk* so then I said "looks like we're... _Snowdin_ "

(Frisk and Chara) *laugh*

(Sans) Yo grillby! I'll have some fries, what do you two want?

(Frisk) I'll have a burger!

(Chara) um..I'll have a burger too

(Grillby)...alright *walks away*

 **"** **oh hiya friends! Me and flowey are on a date!"**

(Flowey) NO WE ARE NO-

 ***kisses flowey before he can argue***

(Sans) Really? the weed's on a date?

(Frisk) How cute!

(Chara) Flowey?

(Flowey) This freak is taking me against my will, save me!

 **"** **oh look at the time! We are going to be late to the movies!" *takes off, still carring Floweys pot***

(Flowey) No!

(Chara) That was weird

* * *

 **ILoveChara said:**

 **"Flowey: I'm sorry. Maybe something else? I don't wanna anger a happy yandere..."**

(Flowey) You're dead to me...

 ***Seals away pieces of Chara's "FIGHT" button* "Never again..."**

* * *

 **TearDropTiffy asked:**

 **"** **Hello! Welp, since Frisk is 12, does that mean she's had her time of the month, yet? If she does, does anyone else know? Sorry to embarrass you, Frisk!"**

(Frisk) *blushing as she buries her face in sans' jacket*

* * *

 **Guest said:**

 **"** **Mr. Grillby. I'm an associate of Sans and I am here to pay his tab."**

(Grillby)...that will by 567,000,000 gold

* * *

 **Pureangle asked:**

 **"Sooo, what would spider-skeleton babies look like?"**

(Muffet) *blushes* don't you think it's a bit early to be thinking of children?

(Papyrus) Nyeh...I would assume skeletal spiders

 **"** **Ok, Sans, Gaster, Alphys, theory time! What if there were other forms of determination, like willpower?"**

(Gaster) Actually, ever since I have arrived, me and alphys have been researching different level's of DETERMINATION

(Alphys) according to our research, there is a step above DETERMINATION. but, we need more time to fully compose it

* * *

 **Amatarasu asked:**

 **"** **Alphys, do u think u could make an artificial soul for Flowey?"**

(Alphys) Well...theoretically I guess I could. But it would require a lot of things; A sample of his parents' magic, some of Flowey's DNA, and DETERMINATION. But, who know's how long it would take to gather all of that


	22. Chapter 22

**Virizion 2.6 asked:**

 **"** **Hey Grillby? I'll take a burger please. Also, how long have you been running your restaurant?"**

(Grillby) Here you go...and I have been running my business for a total of 75 years...that is counting the years in the underground...

(Sans) Thanks Grillbs. Eat up

(Frisk) Yay! *eats*

(Chara) Thanks...*slowly eats*

* * *

 **booklover41 said:**

 **"** **Oh hey Mrs Muffet! I need your help planning a wedding *hands over 30, 000 gold* this should cover the expenses* bye!"**

(Muffet) ...whose wedding?

 **"** **Oh flowey, what a yandere is doesn't matter."**

(Flowey) It kinda does matter to me!

 **"** **It just means I will always be with you~!"**

(Flowey) Oh golly...

 **"your a flower right?"**

(Flowey)...yeah?

 **"** **And flowers are both male and females."**

(Flowey) so...?

 **"** **THAT MEANS WE BOTH CAN HAVE BABIES TOGETHER!" *smothers flowey and kisses***

(Flowey) GET OFF OF ME! And what are you talking about?

 **"** **I have to go ask Alphys how to get a girl monster pregnant when your a girl!"**

(Flowey)...oh hell no! *pops underground*

 **"** **Hey Alphys, how would a girl get a female monster pregnant? I am sure someone as smart as you would know. Text me when you can!"**

(Alphys)...what are you talking about?

(Gaster) Why on earth would you want to know that...?

(Flowey) *pops in* TELL HER AND I WILL SEND BOTH OF YOU TO THE VOID!

(Alphys) Ah, Flowey! Thank goodness your here

(Gaster) We need a piece of your DNA. A petal, a spit sample, anything would do

(Flowey) What? Why?

(Alphys) Oh, we're trying to make you a SOUL

(Gaster) That's right

(Flowey) Let me thing about that...*flees*

* * *

 **DanteLoyal said:**

 **"** **Alphys, Gaster! You need not fear, I come with help to your DETERMINATION problems!"**

(Gaster) What the devil are you talking about?

 ***Hands Alphys a container of Pure HOPE* "Warning though, do NOT mix this with DETERMINATION... That country is still inhabitable..."**

(Alphys) Wow! This...this is a huge scientific breakthrough! How did you get this?

(Gaster) Now now. I don't think we should be so quick to use this. Its untested, no one knows what power it could hold...

(Alphys) Well then we will be the first ones to do it! We will make a SOUL with HOPE!

(Gaster)...well. I suppose it would be worth a test. But we need a stable environment

 **"** **Flowey! Get over here!"**

(Flowey) ...no

 **"** **GET OVER HERE! *Chases Flowey* *Holds Flowey by the stem* There... This is going to hurt a bit... well... a lot OK" *Rips a piece of Petal off of Flowey***

(Flowey) AHH! [999 Damage!] Your so lucky I have more health...

 **"** **Welp... here's the Flowey DNA you needed. Also the Pure HOPE I gave you works better than DETERMINATION, can do everything it does but... like... 200 times better."**

(Alphys) This is great! All we need is a magic sample from Toriel and Asgore, and we can build a new SOUL!

 **"** **Also Chara, here, *Places a Love button where their FIGHT button was* There! :D"**

(Chara) Thanks! Let me test it *presses it and looks at sans*

(Sans) did it work?

(Chara) *light blush*

(Sans) Kid?

* * *

 **Guest said:**

 **"** ***i give Grillby a crate of gold, diamonds and sapphires* That'll cover it."**

(Grillby) ... thank you

 **"** **Okay, I just burned a hornet's nest but asking about Frisk having a period is something that I find disgusting, that's private info, Mate"**

(Frisk) EXACTLY! *hiding again

(Sans) Calm down kid, they were curious. That's it, PERIOD

(Frisk) SANS! *blush*

(Sans) Calm Down, seriously. I'm just joking

(Frisk) hmph...your lucky I love you...*kisses his cheekbone*

(Sans) Aww, I love you too kid

* * *

 **Amatarasu asked:**

 **"Gaster, whats up with sans' eye thing? Is that a family thing, or did something odd happen?"**

(Gaster) You see...*his eyes flash blue and orange* It is an ability I have. When Sans and Papyrus were born, I suppose that trait passed down to Sans since he is the first born. But, what came of the orange eye? Papyrus...I wonder...


	23. Chapter 23

**booklover41 asked:**

 ***tackles flowey, kissing where the petal was* "who hurt you, my beloved? Don't worry, I shall never leave your side again"**

(Flowey) NO! LEAVE MY SIDE! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!

 **"** **No one will ever hurt you. Now lets go see how our wedding planner is doing."**

(Flowey) WEDDING!?

* * *

 **asked:**

 **"** **HIIII FLOWWWWEEEEEEEEEEY️"**

(Flowey) What do you want? Can't you see I'm suffering?

 **"** **How is that date going? I call dibs going on a date with you after your current one finishes"**

(Flowey) NO! NEVER! LEAVE ME ALONE!

 **"** **Sadly your opinion on this date doesn't matter:3"**

(Flowey) I hate you all...

 **"** **Oh your going to love my mom she's really good with plants... BYE!"**

(Flowey) Someone save me...anyone please!

* * *

 **theawsomest5 said:**

 **"** **flowey didn't know if you found out what a yandere is but it is a person usually a female that is so obsessed/"in love" with some one they will kill any and everyone that gets in the way of a perfect romance with their quote on quote "loved one".**

(Flowey)...oh golly...

* * *

 **Count Bleck said:**

 ***Champion of Destruction starts playing and a mysterious force teleports Flowey away* "You are safe, Flowey. I am Count Bleck. You may leave whenever you like once the yandre leaves. The Chaos heart shall keep her out."**

(Flowey) GOLLY! THANK YOU! That was getting annoying...you know, maybe turning back into that dumb goat wouldn't be so bad...maybe I would have less crazy people after me...

* * *

 **Boggie445 asked:**

 **"** **Hey muffet does anybody ever had a tab in the place where you bake?"  
**

(Muffet) Usually no...well there is ONE monster

(Papyrus) Don't tell me its...

(Muffet) Sans? yes

(Papyrus) Figures...

* * *

 **News Reporter said:**

 **"B** **reaking news: A large blue spear has just appeared on the statue of liberty, witnesses insist it fell from the sky and onto the torch of this statue, it is now halfway in and half a dozen builders are working together to pry it out. And now the weather, over to you Jane."**

(Alphys and Gaster) *glare over to Undyne*

(Undyne) ...they dared me too!

* * *

 **Virizion 2.6 said:**

 **"** **Chara, I think that LOVE button you got is rigged. XD Let me try to fix it. *Attempts to fix the LOVE button* There. I think that did the trick. Now that shouldn't make you fall in love with Sans."**

(Chara) *blushes* Hehe...thanks

(Grillby) Can I get you anything else...?

(Sans) Nah, Alphys said she needs my help. Grillby, just put it on my tab

(Grillby)...alright. Have a good day you 3...

(Frisk) We will!

(Chara) Bye, Mr. Grillby!

(Grillby)...take care...

* * *

(Alphys) I'm glad you could all make it!

(Gaster) Thanks to Toriel and Asgore giving us fragments of their magic, Flowey's new soul is complete!

(Muffet) Wonderful!

(Papyrus) Amazing!

(Sans) Cool!

(Chara) Wait...I'll get Azzy back?

(Alphys) Yes...that is if Flowey will take it...

(Gaster) Speaking of which...where is he?

(Sans) I know where he is, BRB *vanishes to him* Hey, I'm here for the weed *vanishes back*

(Flowey) how did you...?

(Sans) Don't ask

(Gaster) Flowey...we understand if you refuse...but we made you a new Soul...

(Flowey) really? So, if I take this...I'll be Goat Boy again?

(Alphys) That right...

(Toriel) Only take it if you want to...

(Chara) We understand if you do-

(Flowey) GIVE IT! GIVE IT TO ME!

(Undyne) Really?

(Flowey) I'll kill you all if you don't, hand it over!

(Frisk) Wow...so guys...Flowey is going to be...gone soon. If you have any last questions for him, now's the time to ask


	24. Chapter 24

**BadDRUMMERboy15 said:**

 **"** **So Asriel is coming back? WHEN YOU TURN BACK INTO ASRIEL I SHALL SNOODLE BOOP YOU AND HUG YOU. *you have no say in it* TA TA MY CINNAMON ROLL"**

(Flowey)... Snoodle boop? The hell is that?

(Alphys) Hang on i'm looking it up...ah here it is. Apparently it means he is going to...poke you in the nose? To be honest I don't understand this either...

(Flowey) huh...well whatever

 **"** **Sans: you may not wanna get frisky with frisk or Toriel will have your head"**

(Sans) *blushing* Don't be ridiculous. Me and the kid just started dating...besides she's still to young for that...

 **"** **Toriel: Keep an eye on that skeleton, he is dating your child 0-0"**

(Toriel) Yes, I am completely aware. However, Frisk appears to be happy

 **"** **Alphys: I like Mew Mew kissy cutie 2! It's better than the original!"**

(Alphys) Well, clearly you didn't read my 1,350 page paper on why you're wrong

(Gaster) Please no...

 **"** **Chara: *gives 1,000,000 chocolate bars* if Toriel asks who gave them to you, say it was Sans ;)"**

(Chara) thanks...I guess?

* * *

 **Virizion 2.6 asked:**

 **"** **Okay Flowey. Here's my question. If you were fed plant manure by some random guy, how would you react if you find out what plant manure actually is?"**

(Flowey) Oh, I already know what manure is. And the last person who tried to feed my THAT crap...well...he was never seen again

* * *

 **DanteLoyal said:**

 **"** **Flowey: I'm going to miss you!"**

(Flowey) Really? Wait a minute...YOU'RE THE GUY WHO RIPPED A PETAL OFF OF ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO REGENERATE THAT!?

 **"** **Flowey: Here... a goodbye present" *Hands Flowey a hand carved statue of Flowey***

(Flowey)...thanks...

 **"** **Toriel, Asgore: How do you feel about almost having your son back! Chara: Same to you! (But brother, not son)"**

(Asgore) I am really happy to finale have my only blood-born son back with us!

(Toriel) Me as well!

(Chara) To be honest...i'm a little worried...what if Azzy doesn't forgive me for how terrible I was to him?

* * *

 **SinsNotGhostPens asked:**

 **"** **To Flowey: How do you feel about this whole situation? About you being turned into Asriel? What do you think the cons of being Asriel will be?"**

(Flowey) Its...a little bizarre. I always thought that part of me was gone...but now its going to be the only part of me left. If there were any cons about this...is that I can't shoot friendliness petals anymore, that was always fun.

* * *

 **ILoveChara said:**

 **"Flowey: Have fun! Guess you'll be goat-bro soon."**

(Flowey) Yeah...I guess

 **"** **Chara: you've traded your knife for happiness, your EXP for kindness and your LV for love. Congratulations, Chara!"**

(Chara) Thanks...I feel like I could never have done it...without all your encouragement. So..thank you all for saving me! Now, lets use all our helpfulness and get my bro back!

* * *

 **She wolf warrior said:**

 **"** **FLOWEY NOOOO!" *Gives Flowey a million kisses***

(Flowey) Oh great this is still happening...

 **"** **Congrats for becoming Asriel again! I'll miss you though..."**

(Flowey) Great...thanks NOW GET OFF OF ME!

* * *

 **Count Bleck said:**

 ***A barrier produced by the Chaos Heart stops She Wolf Warrior's kisses* "She Wolf Warrior, I highly suggest staying away from Asriel Dreemur in any way shape or form. Or not even the four heroes of light shall be able to stop the untold agony you shall feel by my hand. Or that of the law. Bleh heh heh heh heh."** ***Count Bleck takes out a restraining order that will won't let her a hundred feet near Asriel or Flowey if he somehow returns* "And destroying it won't do much, you'll still be arrested. My brand of Police are far more competent than the human's.** **"**

(Flowey) Finnaly that stopped...

(Toriel) Um...who are you?

(Sans) Oh, thats Bleck. He's cool, we meet once when I was looking for my dad in the void

(Gaster) Ah yes...now that you mention it I do remember seeing his face...

 **"** **And I have made peace with the heroes of light, turns out Tippani is still alive. So when the void closed, we had no reason to fight. I also found this. Maybe the reptile can find use for it." *Count Bleck hands Alphys determination he found when he shut down the void.***

(Alphys) Thanks. I guess we could use this for a backup soul in case this fails

(Flowey) WAIT, THERE'S A CHANCE THIS WILL FAIL!?

* * *

 **Guest said:**

 **"** **Flowey! 1. A yandere is someone who will kill ANYONE and EVERYONE for there sanspa-I MEAN senpai! N-not sanspai...ha ha"**

(Flowey) Yeah, I kinda pieced that together already

(Sans) Did you just say...

 ***runs over to sans and hugs him* "sans I'm ur yandere-chan~" *latches onto sans* "minnnnnne"**

(Sans) *pushes you off* woah there, pal. You should know that I'm with the kid. K'?

 **"** **Hey Flowey, here's some puns. I don't think you'll have the same reaction as Asriel. I know this flower. On a nice summers day he ROSE, expecting a kiss from his wife. After all, he thought, TULIPS are better than one. "What a nice DAISY it is" he said to his wife. The end. I was gonna put a tree joke in there, but why WOOD I? Hey Paps, had any race car dreams lately? I guess you could say they were an auto body experience! k thats all i got."**

(Flowey) Those were terrible...

(Papyrus) AUGHHHH! I THOUGH THESE HORRID PUNS WERE DONE!

(Muffet) Papy, dearie. Please calm down

* * *

 **Ariel said:**

 **"** **Hey! I bought gifts! For Papy * Gives heart locket with two pictures, one of him, the other of muffet* And you can have one too muffet! For Chara *Gives Chara a knife plushey with eyes a smile and kawaii cheeks. There's a gift tag, it reads "This is Shiny, she refuses to hurt people."* For Frisk * Gives Frisk red heart plushey with the same face as Shiny, it also has a gift tag " This is Determination, he keeps reminding you to stay determined"* For Sans * Gives toy hotdog stand with a tiny plastic Sans standing at it holding a hotdog* For Toriel * Gives Butterscotch Cinnimon Pie plushie* I named my kitten Cinnimon Butterscotch Pie ( this is actually true ) ! For Asgore * gives red triden plushey, the gift tag says the same as Shiny's but the name in Glow* *Gives Alphys and Undyne the same things but Undyne's is a male spear named ; Alphys' is a syringe with Determination and is called Harmless. Gives Gaster a lab coat and new microscope* And finnally, Flowey *gives plushie of himself* To remind you who you once were and never will be again."**

(All) Thanks!

* * *

 **UndertaleFanatic said:**

 **"** **-oh look! Another yandere!-" *walks up to sans***

(Sans) Eh?

 **"** **urrrr mine..." *jumps onto sans***

(Sans) Hey! get off of me. I told you before, I'm with the kid

 ***looks at frisk with a murderous glare* "my sans~pai..."**

(Frisk) *gulp*

(Sans) How do you live with this?

(Flowey) I don't. But, since i'm practically dead, they need SOMEONE to creep around on. Have fun Smiley Trashbag!

(Sans) See ya never ya weird weed

* * *

(Alphys) Okay, that looks like all the questions and comments for you flowey. Are you ready?

(Flowey) YES! HURRY BEFORE THAT BOOK LOVER GIRL SHOWS UP AGAIN!

(Gaster) Yes, quite. Well, here is your new SOUL. *It floats down to him*

(Flowey) Wel...see you all on the other side *absorbs it*

(Chara)...how do we know when its work- *flash of bright light*

Flowey floats into the air. His leaves morph into arms and paws, His roots morph into legs and feet. His stem turn into a green shirt and his petals turn into floppy ears.

(?) Did it work?

Everyone looks awestruck. Before them was the little goat boy.

(Chara) Its him...

(Asriel) I don't believe it...it worked! *He was hugged by Asgore and Toriel*

 **DanteLoyal said:**

 **"** **Asriel: Hello my... I... i'm just so happy... that something I did actually helped you..." *Hugs Asriel***

(Asriel) *sniff* Thank you! *looks at Chara* Chara...

(Chara) Azzy...

The two siblings hug, with tears in their eyes

(Chara) Ha ha...you always were a crybaby azzy...

(Asriel) I missed you too Chara..


	25. Chapter 25

**DanteLoyal said:**

 **"** **Sorry for hurting you when you were Flowey Asriel, but... (Probably shouldn't say this but...) The ends justify the needs."**

(Asriel) I know you meant well...but it still hurt a lot

(Chara) You're such a crybaby *laughs*

 **"And it all working out in the end! Here is a welcome back present!" *Hands Asriel a homemade Ice Cream cake* "TA DA!"**

(Asriel) Golly! Thanks! We can all eat it together!

(Frisk) It looks SOOOO good!

(Sans) I gotta say, of all the family reunions I have ever seen...this one really...takes the CAKE *Badum! Crash*

(Papyrus) SANS!

(Muffet) Oh come on honey, that was kinda funny!

(Sans) Yeah, and your smiling

(Papyrus) I AM AND I HATE IT!

* * *

 **Amatarasu asked:**

 **"** **Gaster, what does it mean if Papyrus has an orange eye like you theorize?"**

(Gaster) Well...according to my analyses of Sans' blue eye and my eyes...it would make Papyrus even stronger then Sans. However, neither of them are as strong as me, since I have both eyes.

* * *

 **booklover41 asked:**

 ***shows up looking for Flowey* "did anyone see where flowey went? He just vanished during the middle of our date."**

(All) *looks around nervously* no..

 **"** **Oh maybe he's getting me a presant!" *sees Asriel* "Hello~ your kinda cute~"**

(Asriel) Oh um...well I always was told I was a cute kid...ehehehe...

 **"** **I'm a booklover but my friends call me Grace Quinn. You're gonna be my new best friend ok?"**

(Asriel) sure...I would like that...ehehe...just friends...

 **"** **Hey Muffet love your outfit. Where can I get one?"**

(Muffet) Sorry deary, but you cannot buy this anywhere. This is an original piece, made by yours truly. Ahuhuhuhu"

* * *

 **Virizion 2.6 asked:**

 **"** **Hello Asriel. How does it feel being a goat again instead of a flower?"**

(Asriel) It feels amazing! It feels almost like a dream..

(Chara) I'm so happy your back Azzy!

* * *

 **SinsNotGhostPens asked:**

 **"** **To Asriel: Hey! What does it feel like being your old self again?"**

(Asriel) Like I said, it feels so unreal!

* * *

 **ILoveChara said:**

 ***Gives lil' goat-bro a sweater identical to Frisk's (the rainbow one with "SAVE" on it)* "Quick! Everyone snoodle boop him an gently tug his ears!"**

(Chara and Frisk) *tug his ears*

(Asriel) Ow!

(Chara) He told us to do it

 **"** **Gaster: What does W.D. stand for?"**

(Gaster) That's simple. It stands for "WingDings"

(Undyne) *laughing* Wait...so your telling me your FULL name is "WingDings Gaster"!?

(Gaster) I do not see what is so humorous about my name...

(Undyne) Its HILARIOUS!

(Alphys) Undyne! T-that is very rude...!

(Gaster) Now now, it it quite alright. I do admit, the more I think about it my name does sound quite funny. That is why I simply go by "W.D Gaster"

* * *

 **Arial said:**

 **"** **Undyne, that spear is still stuck in the torch of the statue of liberty. Can you please help to get it out. It's halfway in and I don't think a THOUSND humans could get it out."**

(Undyne) They are really strong men, I'm sure their going to get it out

* * *

 **Barbacar asked:**

 **"** **Muffet: Have you ever made a cigar out of spiders and/or webbing?"**

(Muffet) Not really, I do not smoke. Bad for the lungs, you know.

 **"** **Sans: Do you have any preferences on hats?"**

(Sans) Well, I know some people who CAP off their outfit with one, but I personally don't. I don't think there is any hat that will TOP my expectations. I do know the kid wears hats sometimes, which I find Fedora-ble!

(Papyrus) AAAAAAHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOOOP!

* * *

 **The Medic said:**

 **"I love reunionz. Prince Azreil Dreemur, I believe you might carry some of Flowey'z physical traitz. Sorry about the Z ing. German accent."**

(Asriel) Its okay. And, what do you mean I have some of those traits?

(Gaster) Yes explain...because as far as my research has taught me, he should not have any of his old flower powers...

 **"** **Anyvayz, Azreil is techically Flowey with a SOUL poverful enough for him to regain his real form. So, he carriez some plant abilities. He is basically a monster plant hybrid although hiz plant traitz are only internal. Cell valls make his bones stronger than before, in about two chaptarz he can use those pelletz again and Soldier has something to say."**

(Gaster) Fascinating! This changes everything...

* * *

 **The Soldier said:**

 **"** **That Count Bleck guy is the one from Super Paper Mario!"**

(Sans) ...yeah so?

 **"** **Now, since I have a lot of money from a loan Pyro gave me, I decided to craft this for the newly reborn goat prince." *Soldier takes out a box with an actual Chaos Saber in it that has been crafted for Asreil's size***

(Asriel) Epic! *swings it around like a pro*

(Undyne) He's so young, but so great with swords!

(Toriel) My my! Asriel, how did you get so good with weaponry?

(Asgore) That's my boy!

 **"** **As for that guy who is trying to and failing to suduce and or rape Sans. I will STRANGLE you with your own frilly training bra!" *Soldier takes out his rocket launcher and horribly maims UndertaleFanatic by shooting him with 32 rockets, somehow not hurting Sans* "Doctor Sans, orders please?"**

(Sans) At ease soldier. I think they get the picture

* * *

 **Guest asked:**

 **"** **When Frisk matures enough to reproduce, since Sans has no genitalia would they mate with their souls?"**

*Both of them blush in embarrassment*

(Gaster) I believe I can answer this. A monster can, theoretically, reproduce with another being with a powerful soul, regardless of gender or species. So, yes, Frisk and Sans would 'Mate' with their souls.

* * *

 **SuperDoof asked:**

 **"** **Alphys, if you and Undyne weren't together, would you be remotely interested in anyone else?"**

(Gaster) Come with me, Asriel. I want to study your cells to see if what the medic told me was true

(Asriel) alright

(Alphys) um...um...maybe-I mean..no! Of course not!

* * *

 **UndertaleFanatic said:**

 **"MUHAHAHAHA MYYYYYYY SANSPAI~" *grabs out a knife* "WHO WANNA DIE FIRST? IF YOU DONT, I SUGGEST NOT TOUCHING SANSPAI~"**

(Sans) okay, that's enough. *uses his power to launch UndertaleFanatic out the window*

* * *

 **Guest said:**

 ***falls hard on the floor* ;-; *looks up into sans's eye sockets* "you..." *jumps right back up* "CANT GET RID OF ME! MUHAHAHAHA!"**

(Sans) Okay, you too. *does the same thing he did to UndertaleFanatic*

* * *

 **Qucilia said:**

 ***I burst in through the door and point at Jerry* "I'll break you in two." *I rip Jerry in half***

(Jerry) *becomes 2 of himself* Ugh. Your SO bad at splitting people in two. You didnt even use a sword or a knife, what are you a n00b?

* * *

 **JohannFuchs asked:**

 **"** **To Asriel; I know it feels like a dream but it's ASRIEL as it gets. But how does it feel being back to normal? Andmore importantly...IS THERE SOMETHING BETWEEN YOU AND CHARA?"**

(Asriel) No. We have more of a brother-sister relationship

 **"To Papyrus; If you need help with Muffets bakery at all, I would love to help you and her by working with you both."**

(Papyrus) Nyeh heh heh! Thank you JohannFuchs!

(Muffet) Yes, thank you sir. We would appreciate the help

 **"** **To Alphy; how was Comi-con with Undyne? Who did you two go as?"**

(Alphys) It was fun! I went as the main character from Mew Mew Kissy Cutie!

(Undyne) And I was Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy!

 **"** **I just wanted to thank you all for what you have done and that every time I have a bad day I either go here or to "the Game". And here I can laugh on my saddest days as well as there. So thank every one of you"**

(Toriel) Well, you are quite welcome young one

(Sans) We're happy your happy

(Papyrus) Nyeh heh heh! Human, I am happy I make you feel good!


	26. Chapter 26

**DanteLoyal said:**

 **"** **Oh, Asirel, here's a little fact that comes with being reborn! Your magic is now 10x stronger than before from having high dosses of your parents magic in you again while the HOPE and DETERMINATION to be a better person increased your HP and DEF! (Gaster's gunna have one hell of a day testing...)"**

(Asriel) Cool!

(Gaster) Fascinating! And, according to my research, that German doctor was correct. Your cells posses Cell Walls, much like a plant. Also, the cells in your fur posses Chloroplast.

(Asriel) I was never good in science, what does that mean?

(Gaster) It means, you can perform Photosynthesis.

(Asriel) I remember that! So, I can just go outside and get food?

(Gaster) Yes, but since you are much bigger than a plant and require more varied nutrients, you should not rely just on the sun

(Asriel) got it.

 **"Hey random snowman from Snowdin! How did it feel to travel around the world?"**

(Random Snowman in Snowdin) It was nice

* * *

 **Virizion 2.6 asked:**

 **"** **Aww. Family reunions always make me smile. Congratulations Asriel, Chara, Toriel and Asgore"**

(Toriel) It is nice to have my son back *snuggles Asgore*

(Asgore) Indeed! Now, we can all be a proper family again

(Chara) I'm just glad to have Azzy back!

* * *

 **UndertaleFanatic said:**

 ***walks back in* "fine! Ima just hug fluffy goat boy then! Also solder..." *rubs shoulders* "that hurt!"**

(Sans) I have a feeling that was the point

(Asriel) Um...

 ***hugs asriel* "how are you so fluffy!" *violently shakes asriel***

(Asriel) I don't know! please stop shaking me!

* * *

 **Son Goku said:**

 **"** **KAAAAAAAMEEEEEEHAAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" *Goku vaporizes Jerry with a kamehameha***

*all of Jerry's ashes form into tiny Jerrys* (Jerrys) Ugh! n00b! No wonder superman beat you twice! (This is a joke, I am not meaning to start a flame war Pls)

* * *

 **SuperDoof asked:**

 **"** **Gaster, what was your wife like?"**

(Gaster) My wife...she has been gone so long I have forgotten her face. She was a very sweet skeleton. She was always so bold, we did everything together. Shortly after Papyrus was born, she just...vanished.

* * *

 **Boggie445 asked:**

 **"WHAT IS THE VELOCITY OF AN UNLADEN SWALLOW THIS IS FOR EVERYONE FIRST ONE TO ANSWER IT CORRECTLY (and good luck because not even i KNOW THE answer) gets what ever they want"**

(Gaster) That is a simple equation. In the end, it comes down to airspeed velocity, so the velocity of an unladen swallow is 24 miles per hour. It is simple mathematics

* * *

 **She Wolf Warrior said:**

 ***powerful wolf themed gasterblasters shatter count Bleak's force field AND the restraining orders... ALL of them* "Really Bleak? I was wasn't giving Flowey/Asriel affectionate kisses, it was goodbye kisses! I'm to old for him AND Flowey was a little weird for me, but I still thought he was cute!"**

(Asriel) Wait, really? Why didnt you just say so, I wouldn't have complained.

 ***Shewolf Warrior faces Sans* "you."**

(Sans) Sup

 ***starts running towards Sans. Wolf blasters form" "YOU!"**

(Sans) *eye glows blue and gaster blasters form behind him*

 ***about to shoot***

(Sans) *ready to shoot*

 **"Why haven't you texted me? It's been what, five? Ten tears maybe? Well in your world. In mine its been 100,000, give or take a few."**

(Sans)...what?

 ***Faces everyone except Gaster* "Hi! I'm Shewolf warrior! But you all can call me SWW."**

(All) ...hi?

 ***Faces Gaster now* "hey! I remember you! You were trapped in my world! The void! Nice to see you again!"**

(Gaster) Ah, yes I believe I have seen you before.

 **"Now Asriel, remember how that weird German Guy said things about Flowey's characteristics still in you? I might know a way to bring him back AND still have you here. You can still use the friendliness pellets too. Alli need is a DNA sample. A price of fur, swab from the mouth, but a magic sample would do wonders! I could duplicate you AND Flowey! I'll give a replica if Flowey to book lover." "*whispers to book lover* I'll make him love you. "So what will it be? No Flowey, or Flowey?"**

(Asriel) Shh! Booklover still hasn't noticed that I'm Flowey

(Gaster) I don't know where you get your research, but that is impossible. 2 beings of the EXACT same DNA cannot exist on a plane of reality at the same time. It is like attempting to pull another Sans in from an alternative existence.

* * *

 **900 asked:**

 **"** **Anybody notice Soldier takes orders from Sans? Was Sans formerly part of the military or- *My eyes go entirely brown* DID SOLDIER HAVE THE WORST TIME OF HIS LIFE?"**

(Sans) He just respects my power. Mainly because he's seen how strong I can be when i'm mad

* * *

 **Count Bleck said:**

 **"** **She wolf warrior, destroying the restraining order like I said, will not help you. You will still go to jail if you break the restraining order's condititons as I said on the second. ''*Count Bleck takes out a restraining order that will won't let her a hundred feet near Asreil or Flowey if he somehow returns* "And destroying it won't do much, you'll still be arrested. My brand of Police are far more competent than the human's.' So even if you bring back Flowey, you will still be arrested."**

(Chara) Huh...deja vu

* * *

 **Misha asked:**

 **"** **Little goat child have big ears". *Misha sits down* "Hello little goat, I am Heavy Weapons Guy. If I may ask question, if your ears are so big, how good is your hearing?"**

(Frisk) Your ears are really big!

(Asriel) My hearing isn't that good, despite what my ears would lead you to believe

* * *

 **Ariel asked:**

 **"** **Hi Sans! Remember me? We met when we were five! Remember? Your cousin? No? Of course you don't! Cause you were too busy telling puns to let me get a word in! You never even learned my name!"**

(Sans) My cousin?

(Papyrus) We have a cousin!? How many of my family members have I NOT met!? Nyeh heh! Nice to meet you, Ariel! Do you like Spaghetti?

* * *

 **Guest asked:**

 ***looks at Asriel shyly* "what exactly do friends do?"**

(Asriel) Lots of things! Play games, draw, eat

(Frisk) Take walks, play sports

(Chara) Watch Tv, have picnics...

 **"** **Oh picnic! What are you favorite foods? I like snails! But if you want something else? This is for all who want to come! Also say hi to my bro Gladius! He's a soul collector!"**

(Asriel) Snails!? I love snails!

(Chara) Awesome!

 **Gladius: "hello everyone. Grace why don't you find a picnic basket?" *waits till grace leaves* "alright first Sans, no I don't kill to collect souls I simple take those that have unfinished business such as ensuring there child grows up happily."**

(Sans) I respect that. *eye glows blue* just don't get any funny ideas, or I WILL end you. Got it?

 **"** **More importantly Mrs Muffet I humbly request you craft a gown for my sister. Price is no objection. It would make a perfect gift...and will get her to leave me alone about how shes going to be just like you. she seems to look up to you."**

(Muffet) Uhuhuhuhu! Well, if its for someone who looks up to me, I would happily make one for her, free! What is her dress size, I will get started right away

 **"** **Now I have a flower to find. And threaten."**

(Asriel) *gulp*

* * *

 **Monsieur A said:**

 ***I lift Asreil's ears and let them flop down* "Heh. Here's a Super Nintendo, Prince Floppy Ears."*I give Asreil a SNES that is still in it's original packaging before disappearing in a cloud of smoke***

(Asriel) My ears aren't THAT floppy!

(Chara) Yes they are

* * *

 **ILoveChara asked:**

 **"** **Has no one noticed that I'm pretty much a less intense yandere for Chara?"**

(Sans) Oh, we've noticed

 ***Gives Chara the sweater that Frisk and Asriel have***

(Chara) Thanks!


	27. Chapter 27

**booklover41 said:**

 **"** **haha my disguise worked!"**

(Asriel) oh golly...

 **"** **Oh and sans *pulls out a bloody knife* Don't Threaten Gladius. It won't end well. He can't die. I know I stab him a lot. Specially when he threatens to destroy my flowey."**

(Sans) Listen pal *tosses the knife to the side and surronds her with bones* I'M not you. Got it? If he ever saw my REAL power...well...lets just say he will have a 'Blast'

 **"** **hi I got the picnic basket. You ready? I got snail pie!"**

(Asriel) Yeah...as friends. JUUUUUST friends. hehe...

* * *

 **Soldier said:**

 **"** **Undyne, I dare you to eat a Carolina Reaper pepper or else I will label you as a Marine Maggot."**

(Undyne) FWAHAHA! I accept your challenge! *has a Carolina Reaper on the table* I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY YOUR HUMAN PEPPERS!

(Gaster) Oh dear...

(Alphys) N-now Undyne...remember to only take one small *Undyne eats the entire thing whole* bite...

(Undyne) *gasping for breath* HOT! ITS TO HOT! WATER! I NEED WATER!

(Gaster) No, Undyne! Water will only make it *Undyne pours water into her mouth* worse..

(Undyne) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

 **Virizion 2.6 asked:**

 **"** **So Asriel? If it was possible, would you still be able to become your Hyperdeath form?"**

(Asriel) I asked Mr. Gaster the same thing. He told me yes, but only if I got really angry.

* * *

 **Yugiohfan65 said:**

 **"** **Papyrus and Muffet" *cough* "KISS! KISS! KISS!"**

*both of them are blushing*

(Muffet) Um...uh

(Papyrus) Nyeh...heh...?

(Both) ...

(Mettaton) OH MY GOD! WILL YOU TWO JUST **SMOOCH** ALREADY!? THE AUDIENCE DEMANDS SOME ROMANTIC ACTION!

(Both) Shut up!

* * *

 **Arial said:**

 **"** **Yes Papyrus! I LOVE spaghetti! And hot cats. And cinnamon butterscotch pie. And all monster food. But at this point in time, I HATE puns. But only when Sans makes them."**

(Papyrus) NYEH HEH HEH! You and I are MOST similar!

(Sans) Heh, guess you can say you two are

(Papyrus) Sans..no

(Sans) Joined at the hip!

(Papyrus) NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!


	28. Announcement

**Whats up.**

 **Its The Ender Defender here, and**

 **I want to thank you ALL for your support of this QnA!**

 **When I posted it, I never thought it would turn into what it is today. Sure, that sounds cliche, but that is how I feel. And so, I decided to have a...**

 **Viewer Special!**

 **Think of it as a "TV Special" But for a fanfic.**

 **I will post a Poll showcasing 3 options. The one with the most votes by the date printed below will be the winner and will be the Special.**

(Sans) TLDL; Basically, you will find a poll with 3 different themes. whichever theme is most popular will be the Special Theme for a few chapters of the QnA.

(Papyrus) NYEH HEH HEH! So, Humans, Get to voting!

 **Viewer Special: Poll will close on 10/10/16. Cast your votes!**


	29. The Results Are In!

**I've tallied the votes. The special theme chapter shall be:**

 **CROSSOVER!**

 **Rules:**

 **-Questions must be asked for undertale characters and any other fictional character (Example: Sans and Goku)  
-No AU's! (No Underswap, Undefell, ect) If you ask an AU a question, your question will be ignored  
-This will only last one chapter, so once the next chapter is posted no more fictional characters  
** **-Be creative and funny!**

(Papyrus) Wowie! I can't wait to see what characters will be meeting with us!

(Toriel) I hope they are not too mean


	30. Crossover Special

**Brandonchasepowell asked:**

 **"** **Sans and Red, can you two do a pun war and see who wins?"**

 _PUN WAR!_

(Sans) After you

(Red) Thanks. *clears his throat*

(Papyrus) Please no...

(Red) You should know, your BONED if you think you can beat me

(Sans) *Immune* I'd call you a chicken, but I don't like to play FOUL

(Red) gha! **Pun Power: [... ]** Yeah...well...I think you better BEAK getting going!

(Sans) *Immune* Listen Red, making great puns requires a lot of TALON-t

(Red) Oof! **Pun Power: [... ]** um...uh... *tongue tied! Turn skipped!*

(Sans) Sorry bout this Red but...this had to be...your PUNishment

(Red) Noo! **Pun Power: [...]...**

 _SANS WINS!_

 _PERFECT!_

 **"** **Chuck and Papyrus, which of you can run pretty fast?"**

(Chuck) Weeeellll. I don't like to brag but *zips around behind Papyrus* I have been told i'm the fastest on the island!

(Papyrus) Nyeh! Well, I will have YOU know that I, the GREAT papyrus!, can also run really fast!

(Chuck) REALLY!? FOOT RACE! TO THE TOP OF THAT TREE AND BACK! READY? GO! *He runs to the top and comes back within seconds* I'm done!

(Papyrus) *mouth gaping open*

(Sans) now that's what I call "Jaw-dropping"

 **"** **And Bomb and Undyne, will you both be buddies?"**

(Bomb and Undyne) *already having an arm wrestling contest*

* * *

 **Discord asked:**

 **"Papyrus, if you trained a Slaking, would you let it be lazy?"**

(Papyrus) *In a trainers outfit* GET UP YOU LAZY BONES!

(Slaking) *yawn*

(Papyrus) SANS! MY POKEMON WILL NOT LISTEN TO ME!

(Sans) Cause you need more badges, bro

* * *

 **Russmarrs2 asked:**

 **"Medic, would you consider uber charging Undyne?"**

(Undyne) FWAHAHAHAHAHA! *holding her spear above her head as Medic Ubercharges her*

(Medic) Are youz sure zis was a good idea?

(Undyne) ITS THE BEST IDEA!

 **"Heavy, bake a pie and Toriel, speak russian while you make a sandwich"**

(Heavy) *holding a sickly, green pike of goop wit sprinkles* How you do this?

(Toriel) *in a Russian accent* It takes years of practice. I would be happy to help you *holding up a perfect-looking sandvich*

 **"Soldier, do you consider the monsters american since they were sealed under americal soil?"**

(Soldier) Of course I do!

* * *

 **Steak or Fry asked:**

 **"Chara and Ghost Rider, would you two team up to kill The Player, the being that made Chara evil and has devoured multiple timelines?"**

(Chara) Please find them and stop them, sir.

(Ghost Rider) They caused a genocide?

(Chara) Yes...and they cast the blame on me

(Ghost Rider) Then the weight of their sins shall be their undoing! *he rides off on his bike*

* * *

 **Virizion 2.6 asked:**

 **"Hey Sans and Yang? Do you think you both are the same? I mean, you both are powerful when necessary, you both care about your siblings, and you both like puns."**

(Sans and Yang) *look at each other and nod*

(Sans) Keep her safe

(Yang) I plan too

* * *

 **booklover41 said:**

 ***naws through bone cage* "that was mean how am I suppose to cut the food with my knife?" *sniffles* "you're ruined the picnic!" *Throws unsliced salami at sans* and you can't have snail pie!" *hands asriel a giant slice***

(Asriel) *nervous chuckle*

 ***hands a slice to Papyrus, pie has his face carved into it* "look a pa-PIE-rus!" *glares at Sans* "none for you!"**

(Papyrus) NO MORE PUNS!

 ***hands a small piece to tied up superman* "thanks for agreeing to come!" *put away kryptonite***

(Sans)...how did she...?

(Superman) ...I don't want to talk about it

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the bad part of town**

 **Guest asked:**

 **"So do ALL humans accept the monsters? Or do some of them hate you...?"**

(?) Those monsters are going to regret coming here...

* * *

 **And thus ends the Crossover special! Sorry this took so long to do, but I hope you enjoyed it**


	31. I'm back!

(Frisk) Um...Undyne? What are you doing?

(Undyne) WRITING A STRONGLY WORDED LETTER TO THAT 'author' GUY SANS TOLD US ABOUT! APPARENTLY, ITS THANKS TO HIM WE STOPPED GETTING QUES-

(Papyrus) Everyone! We got a new batch of questions!

(Undyne) Oh...well then...first question!

* * *

 **555Bookworm555 asked:**

 **"First, Papy can I have a hug?"**

(Papyrus) Of course you can, human asker! *hugs Bookworm tight* NYEH HEH HEH!

 **"Second, Frisk, Sans, if Sans is 20, and Frisk is 12... That's just... Yeah. Tori, what do you think about this?"**

(Sans) We've been getting this a lot. I think I should clarify this: We monsters don't 'age' like you guys do. Our souls are created and our bodies form around them. I've been this way as long as I can remember. So, in human terms, we have no ages. In monster terms, I'm 20 soul years old.

(Toriel) And so long as my child is happy, i support her choices

* * *

 **Fluffylemon89 asked:**

 **"Alphys, I have some old anime DVDs in my room, gaining dust... Do you want them?"**

(Alphys) O-oh! S...sure! I'll be happy to take them off your hands! Undyne is going to be so excited!

 **"Papyrus...Look, I admit to having a slight crush on you, but I'm not a homewrecker, so, here's my families spaghetti recipe instead *hands piece of paper* Trust me, people will love it."**

(Papyrus) I appreciate your boundaries and thank you for the recipe! I'll be sure to try it out, though I doubt it will top MY original recipe! Nyeh heh heh!

 **"Muffet, as a poor mans request,may I watch my favorite movie with Papy? Pretty please..."**

(Muffet) Well, alright! Just don't get any funny ideas, ahuhuhu!

* * *

 **Guest asks:**

 **"does frisk have eyes or are those her eyebrows?"**

(Frisk) *red with anger* So i have small eyes! Is that so wrong!?

(Sans) Whoa, chill out kid, it was just a question. Besides, you know i love ya no matter what

(Frisk) *sigh* yeah, I know...

 **"Chara what kind of chocolate do you like?"**

(Chara) *holding all different brand name chocolates* all kinds!

 **"Chara, so the internet will stop debating, how do you pronounce your name?"**

(Chara) Alright, i'll put this to rest so listen up everyone! My name is pronounced "Care-ah", you know like "character?"

(Papyrus) Huh! I've always thought it to be pronounced "Car-ah"

(Sans) I've been saying "Char-ah"

(Chara) Well, its 'Care-ah!" Alright?

 **"Mettaton: If you were a ghost, who the hell taught you to dance!?"**

(Mettaton) No one, of course! I am just so NATURALLY gifted, I was able to do it as soon as i got my body!

(Alphys) *whispers* W-well, he doesn't know this, but I actually loaded some 'Dance' programming into his hard-drive...

 **"Asriel: If one soul is enough for you, why did you need 7 to become Asriel before?"**

(Asriel) Hmmm I honestly don't know...you'd have to ask the doctor for that

(Gaster) My working theory is that, the soul of 'HOPE' me and Alphys made was powerful enough to create his physical form and keep it stable...

* * *

 **AcolyteOfFate says:**

 **"The Angel of Fate... is not pleased... The Soul of Hope... is far too dangerous... Prince Dreemurr... The First Soul of Hope... was a happy being... but they became corrupted... They became DESPAIR... The Angel had to make a difficult choice... She had to kill her own child to protect everyone else... She grieved her daughter's death for centuries... And now this... You must be careful, young Dreemurr... for if you feel the smallest amount of TAINT... there will be NO turning back... Bewaaaaarrrreee!" *floats backwards into a mound of glitches, which disappears with him***

(Asriel) ...um...what?

* * *

(?) Those monsters will regret ever coming back!

 **Aria Tavoosii says:**

 **"Mister question mark, you really don't wanna start scheming. If you know how strong the small skeleton is, know that I know a guy that has killed him more times than we could count in our livetime."**

(?) He does not scare me. None of them do...they will all pay!

* * *

 **Hey guys. Sorry for taking SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long with this update! School stuff kept piling up, and when I got a break I was busy with other stories. BUT I'M BACK BABY! And I hope to update this more often now! So, please don't be mad with me- *sees a note on the ground* Huh? Whats this?**

 _"I WILL FIND YOU AND RIP YOU TO SHREDS! YOUR KEEPING OUR QUESTIONS AWAY, SO WE CAN'T ANSWER THEM! WHEN I FIND YOU, I"M GOING TO SHOVE MY SPEAR SO FAR UP YOUR-"_

 **0.o**

 **Well...i'm so glad Undyne didn't get to finish...**

 **Anyway, see ya guys!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Virizion 2.6 asked:**

 **"** **So Chara? If you were a Pokémon trainer, what Pokémon would you have as your number one? I was thinking a shiny Espeon would fit you well :)"**

(Chara) Oh! Well, my favorite pokemon is actually Umbreon. So, I guess Umbreon,

(Frisk) My favorite is Sylveon!

* * *

 **PrinceOfGlitch said:**

 **"** **I expected a different reaction out of you, Asriel. I mean, the Acolyte of Fate is a pretty powerful dude. You think your Hyperdeath form was powerful? HAH! Don't make me laugh. Dude, if Aco senses that 'taint' stuff in you, even the slightest" *entire world glitches around me and Asriel* "YoU'Re NoT gOiNg To LiKe WhAt HaPpEnS nExT, pAl." *world goes back to normal. Me and Asriel are the only ones who realize what just happened* "So watch your back, little buddy." *disappears***

(Asriel)...Um...okay?

* * *

 **Guest said:**

 **"Its been to long without this question...** **Gaster! Tell us an embarrassing story about baby sans and/or papyrus!"**

(Gaster) *laughs* An embarrassing story? Okay

(Sans) Pop, don't! Please!

(Gaster) They asked me a question, so they deserve an answer

(Sans) *hides in his hoodie*

(Gaster) When he was still a little baby bones, Sans was still getting use to his teleportation. Everyday, I would get a call that he teleported out of preschool. He was such a rebellious little one, hahaha

(Asgore) Hahaha. Children, right?

(Gaster) Indeed

(Sans) *hiding still*

* * *

 **TheMoonThatFell asked:**

 ***Walks up to Chara, blushing* "So, um, Chara, what's your favorite, er, type of coffee? Mine's the 'breakfast blend' coffee, y-you know, the light, sweet, tangy kind..." *voice trails off, looks away***

(Chara) Oh, um, I don't really drink coffee. I usually get hot chocolate.

* * *

 **JacksepticeyeACE says:**

 **"This is some real quality. Sans and Paps, body switch for 5 chapters but no one else knows"**

(Sans) *strapped down to a chair by the asker* Are you sure this is a good idea?

(Papyrus) Nyeh...I do not want to be in Sans' body...

Their begging was in vain as JacksepticeyeACE flipped a switch that changed their conciseness.

(Sans?) Nyeh...that hurt..wait WHY AM I SHORTER!?

(Papyrus?) Gee...welp, this is a thing now. *he grins* Guess you could call this...

(Sans?) Please sans, not with my body!

(Papyrus?) A BONE-ified success!

(Sans?) NYO HOO HOO!


	33. Chapter 33

**Dragonsrule18 asked:**

 **"Sans and Papyrus: What's the most embarrassing thing you've seen your brother do?"**

(Papyrus) Nyeh...this body is so short. Oh, um...well Sans usually stays in his room all day so I've never really seen him do anything embarrassing.

(Sans) So this is what it feels like to be taller. Yeah, the only really embarrassing thing I've seen Paps do was when he sat down to try and solve the horoscope

 **"Also, Sans, do you realize Frisk might end up kissing your brother now that you've body swapped?"**

(Sans)...oh crap I didn't even think about that.

(Papyrus) Wait...if Frisk will confuse me with Sans...THEN MY DEAR MUFFET WILL CONFUSE YOU WITH ME!

(Sans) Man, we REALLY should have thought this through.

(Papyrus) Fret not! I'm sure they will understand as soon as we explain our situation

(Sans) Uh, pap? Part of the deal was no one else can know.

(Papyrus) Oh...so we are stuck like this for 5 chapters?

(Sans) Well, not counting this one, 4 more chapters, but yeah. For now, I saw when it comes to our girls we have to act like the other.

(Papyrus) So, I have to act like you around Frisk? I can do that *clears throat* Hello my dear Frisk! It is I, sans!

(Sans) No no no bro. You have to say it like I would. First, I don't say 'Hello' I say 'Sup'. Second, i don't call her 'My Dear Frisk'. and third, you don't have to say my name

(Papyrus) *writing all this down* Okay...

 **"** **Chara: I'm sorry you ended up being the scapegoat of Undertale fanfiction. Me and my friend know you're not really evil. I'll kick the a** of the Player who started the genocide run and framed you."**

(Chara) O-oh! You don't have to do that, really. Thank you though.

 **"** **Mettaton: Why were you such a jerk to poor Burgerpants?"**

(Mettaton) He was an employee. One I hired, as a matter of fact. If he was caught slouching, it would look bad on me, darling! I was just trying to save face

(Burgerpants) By make me serve steak in the shape of it...

 **"Undyne: You're totally awesome! Also, did you know Chara before she died?"**

(Undyne) Chara? Oh, you mean that human that hangs around Frisk? Well, according to Asgore, she was around before I became a royal guardsman. So, no I didn't

* * *

 **TheMoonThatFell said:**

 ***gasp* "WHAT?! How can someone not drink coffee? How can there be LIFE without coffee? p I must further investigate this peculiar phenomenon by asking more questions... For science!"**

(Chara) Um, sorry. The only people I know who drink coffee are Undyne, Alphys, and I think Papyrus drinks it from time to time. Mom and Dad prefer tea, and Sans drinks ketchup.

* * *

 **Guest asked:**

 **"** **Frisk, if you had kids, what would you name them? Same question goes for Muffet and Papyrus too!"**

(Frisk) *blushing* K...kids? Of my own? Wow...I never really thought about it...um...well, Sans tells me its his family tradition to name their kids after fonts...so I guess if I had a boy, I would name him Sitka and if I had a girl...I always liked the name Lily.

(Muffet) As for me and papy, we did consider some children names after that skeleton-spider baby question. We decided, if we had a boy he would be Impact and a girl would be Mimi. Speaking of our boyfriends, where are they

(Frisk) I don't know...I remember seeing them follow some random guy into an ally. Sans has his magic, so i'm sure their okay.

 **"** **Chara, do you have a crush on anyone?"**

(Chara) Nah, not really. Everyone I know is either related to me, is already in a relationship, or just isn't my type *cough* mettaton *cough*. But, mom always says that you can find love in the strangest of places

 **"** **Sans, how does it feel to be taller now?"**

(Sans) You could call it a..

(Papyrus) Sans! I told you, not with my body! You have to act like me, so no puns!

(Sans) Then you finish my pun. You know what I was about to say

(Papyrus) *sigh* fine. What he was going to say was..."You could call it an Up-lifting experience"

(Sans) i was actually going to go with "one TALL order" but that works. Now, back to our training

(Papyrus) Do my laugh correctly this time!

(Sans) Neyh Neyh Neyh

(Papyrus) No! Its NYEH HEH HEH! The 'H' goes after the 'E' and you only use the 'N' once!

 **"** **Napstablook, how's that DJ buisness working out?"**

(Napstablook)...Oh...well...i did manage to book a few gigs...nothing to serious...Mettaton offered to take me on tour...but I didn't want to get in the way...

 **"** **Burgerpants, whats your real name?"**

(Burgerpants) *gasps as he drops his plate* O..oh! No one...I mean...your the first person to ever ask! *sniff* My real name is Craig! You hear!? Craig!

(Mettaton) Ehh...Burgerpants fits you much better, darling.

* * *

 **JacksepticeyeACE asked:**

 **"** **Chara, just double checking, you're a girl, right?"**

(Chara) Why does everyone ask me that!? *sigh* Yes, I am a girl!


	34. Chapter 34

**Dragonsrule18 asked:**

 **"** **Thanks for answering my questions, guys! I have a few more! Undyne, how did you and Alphys first meet?"**

 _ **Flashback**_

Alphys is standing at the edge of a waterfall in the Underground. Looking down, she sees nothing but darkness. 'C..come on. Its not that hard...just...jump. I-it will all be over fast...' Alphys thought to herself. Gulping, the doctor inched closer when a voice was heard from behind

"You might want to back up a bit." The voice said. Alphys, startled at first, turned around and saw a fish lady. "We wouldn't want you falling down."

"O-oh! Right um...I was just...looking to see if I could see anything" The dinosaur chuckled. The fish girl didn't seem to buy it

"Uh huh...well, I'm Undyne! Whats your name?"

"O..oh! I'm..." Alphys looked back down at the waterfall "...Alphys"

 **"Sans, where is the weirdest spot you've ever taken a nap?"**

 ** _Flashback_**

"Sans! Where are..." Papyrus called out to his brother, before seeing a lump under the rug. Looking less then amused, Papyrus lifted the rug and saw his lazt brother "Sans! Why are you sleeping under our rug!?"

"My bed is too messy" Sans explains

"Then go make it!" Papyrus ordered

"Nah. To much work." Sans waved a dismissive hand "Can't we just...sweep this under the rug?" Sans joked.

"..." Papyrus stood there in silence, before letting the rug drop back down on his brother

"ow.."

 **"Papyrus, what's your favorite hobby besides making spaghetti?"**

Papyrus, still in sans' body, marks off a calendar with the words "Chapters until I get my body back" and the number 4 being scratched out for 3. "Favorite hobby other than spaghetti making? Nyeh...Oh! Training with Undyne! Well...at least I use to before we came to the surface. I hear she's been training that Monster Kid now!"

"Come on bro" Sans said, still in his brother's body "Frisk and Muffet are probably worried sick. As long as we stick to the plan, we should be golden"

"Alright..." Papyrus sighed, as the two walked away

" **Chara, besides chocolate, do you have another favorite food?"**

Chara holds up a box full of 'Spider Cookies' "What can I say, Muffet's a good baker"

 **"And all of you: Have you seen fanfictions/artwork about yourselves? Does it freak you out?"**

"Well...ever since we arrived, I've shown everyone what the internet could do. Then..." Frisk sighed, having a flashback

 _"Human! What is this "Papyton" and why are their so many people who follow it?"_

 _"My child...what is...'Soriel'?"_

 _"...people actually do this? They know he's my brother, right?"_

"We...prefer not to talk about it"

* * *

 **Virizion 2.6 asked:**

 **"** **Chara? Does it look weird that people ship you with Asriel?"**

"I mean..." Chara looks around "I guess there's nothing wrong with it. We aren't blood related...but, he's still just my brother. I wish people could understand that. Then again it could be worst...I could be Sans and Papyrus..." She shudders "I'm never going to THAT website again..."

* * *

 **ShiningShinigami asked:**

 **"** **Hey Frisk, what is the colour of your eyes? Or will we never know? Or is it just a dark empty void...?"**

"MY eyes are dark, empty voids" Chara chuckled, opening her eyes wide. Frisk giggles

"My eyes are brown. Sans is really the only one whose seen them up close..." Frisk then blushes "N...not that we ever GOT that close! hehe..." Chara archs an eyebrow "W..what?"

* * *

 **JacksepticeyeACE said:**

 **"Sorry, Chara. Just wanted to make sure... Anyways... CHARA LOVE YOU BYE!" *leaves before Chara can respond***

Chara stands in complete silence. "Um...what?"

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the new style I tried out here. This way, I can make it more like an actually fanfic. Hope you all have a good day!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Dragonsrule18 asked:**

 ***Hugs Alphys* "Please don't ever try to do that to yourself again. You have people that love you, especially a certain fish lady."**

Alphys blushes "Yeah...I know." She smiles

 **"Undyne, how did you first learn to summon your spears?"**

"The same way all monsters with a magic soul do. When we are born and chose our form, we start unlocking our magic. Its usually taken from out parents, but their are some exceptions" Undyne explains "And I was lucky enough to get this awesome power!" She summons 10 spears "YEAAAAH!" She launches them all into the air like fireworkds

 **"** **Papyrus, do you have insomnia? You complained that Sans was sleeping all night. Shouldn't you have been too? Sleep is important. A good night's rest will make you more awesome than you already are, if that's possible."**

Papyrus crosses of the number '3' on his paper and writes '2' "I will have you know, it is IMPOSSIBLE to get any more awesome then I am right this moment! Well...not right THIS moment as I am stuck in my lazy brother's body, but my point still stands! But, to answer your question, I DO get sleep! But, unlike my brother, I only sleep for about..." Papyrus counts on his fingers "Um..10-15 minutes."

"That is not healthy bro." Sans said. "Alright we're back." Frisk sees the skeletons

"Oh there you two are. I was getting worried!" Frisk sighed as she runs and hugs her 'boyfriend' tight. Papyrus clears his throat

"Oh! Um...yes Hu-Frisk! it is...um...me, Sans um...sup." Papyrus tries his best to talk like his brother.

'Looks like our actin' lessons didn't work out well for pap...' Sans mentally face palmed. Frisk looked at her 'boyfriend'

"Are you alright Sans? You're acting weird."

"Oh um..yeah! Guess I am just..." Papyrus mentally groaned, knowing he had to make a pun to really sell it. " _Bone tired"_ This caused Frisk to giggle

"He's fine." She smiles. Sans gives his brother a thumbs up while Muffet wasn't looking.

 **"** **Sans, what's your favorite book?"**

Sans gulps, looking over at Papyrus, 'Pap...please tell me you know my favorite book.'

"Well, my bro-I mean MY favorite book is either 'Peek-a-boo with fluffy bunny' or 'Advanced puzzle solving for critical minds!'" Frisk looks at him

"I thought those were Papyrus' favorite books." She asked. Sans cleared his through

"Well, you see human!" Sans said, doing his best to sound like Papyrus "My brother just got temporarily confused! Because he OBVIOUSLY knows his favorite book is 'Quantum Physics and Bad Jokes' right, brother?" Sans glared

"Oh! Right! My mistake! Hehe..." Frisk looks at him, confused.

"Dearie, are you feeling alright?" Muffet asked her 'boyfriend'

"Of course I am!" Sans and Papyrus both yell at the same time. Frisk and Muffet exchange a look of confusion

 **"Frisk, what's your favorite food?"**

"Oh..that's hard..." The human thinks "Hmm, well my favorite 'foods' are Sans' Hotdogs, Papyrus and Undyne's spaghetti, Muffet's Spider Donuts, and Mom's Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie!" Frisk smiles. Muffet laughs

"Very good choices, deary!" Sans and Papyrus smile at Frisk's choices to make everyone happy.

 ***Gives Chara a golden ticket to Willy Wonka's chocolate factory* "Have fun." :)**

"Eeeeehhhhhh!" Chara smiled, looking at the ticket

"This wont end well..." Asriel said.

* * *

 **bLuewErewOlf25 asked:**

" **For Papyrus (and everyone else if they want): Can you watch/react to DISBELIEF (Papy's Genocide Route) by FlamesAtGames"**

"Genocide Route?" Papyrus asked. Sans cleared his throat and pulled the asker aside

"Buddy, do you WANT the universe to explode!? Cause if not, stop telling everyone about alternate timelines cause if they find out, they are going to want to meet them, and if Alphys can make it happen, then 'Kaboom'!"

 **"** **For Undyne: You can play piano, but how good are your singing skills?"**

Undyne is playing her piano in front of the asker, Alphys and Mettaton. "Out of the sea. Wish I could be. Part of your world!" Alphys claps

"T-that was beautiful Undyne!" The dinosaur smiled

"Good work, darling. You know, I AM looking for a backup singer." Mettaton winks

"Not going to happen, MTT" Undyne laughs

"Well it was worth a shot." He shrugs

 **"** **Alphys: Should Pokemon be counted as an anime or a cartoon. Also, Ash is the most ridiculous 'young boy' protagonist I've ever seen. Mainly cause he's always 10, and his skills reset each season."**

"Well, your definitely right on that last part." Alphys laughs "As for your question...hm...it really depends on who you ask. Anime is basically just Japanese cartoons brought to America. So...i guess it would count under Anime?" Alphys says that last part, like she's not sure.

 **"Asriel: Huggles!" *Huggles***

Asriel blushes "Hehehe...thanks I guess."

* * *

 **JackspeticeyeACE asked:**

 **"** **Well, I can see my swap is working fine, huh Papyrus?"**

"WORKING FINE!?" Papyrus yelled, now that Frisk and Muffet couldn't hear "IT IS MISERABLE! But! I! The GREAT Papyrus! Promised to stay this way for ONE more chapter!"

"That's being a trooper Pap." Sans chuckles

 **"The other Papyruses I did this to are still stuck swapped..."**

"Other Papyruses?" Papyrus asked. Sans coughed

"Next question!"

 **"** **To no one in particular: Favorite Youtuber? for me, its Mini Ladd"**

"Hmm...favorite Youtuber?" Asgore thought "Well, for the short while I have known this site, I would say..that nice young man with the green hair. What was his name?"

"You mean 'Jackspeticeye'?" Asriel asked

"Yes yes! Him. I do enjoy his youthful energy and positive attitude"

"I figured." Asriel smiled "As for me, mine is DEFINITELY Markiplier!"

"Pap doesn't watch Youtube all that much." Sans explained "Mine is Chuggaaconroy. I admire his skill and puns."

* * *

"We're back boys!" Frisk smiles, walking up with Muffet.

"Sorry about that, I forgot to feed my pet." Muffet said

"No problem!" The swapped skelebros said.

 **Guest said:**

 **"** **Hey Frisk, dont you want to give 'Sans" a kiss?" ;)**

Frisk giggles as Papyrus blushes "Alright. Since you asked!" Sans and Papyrus nodded at each other, agreeing they would not get mad at the other. Frisk kissed 'Sans' on the cheekbone

 **"** **Muffet, I think 'Papyrus' is looking kinda down. How about a kiss to cheer him up?"**

"Good idea! Ahuhuhu!" Muffet wrapped her arms around 'Papyrus' and kissed where his lips would be.


	36. Important news

**Hello all Undertale QnA fans. It is me, the ender defender with some sad news.**

 **This story is coming to a close soon.**

 **The story i had wrote didn't appeal to me after a while, and i dont want to continue with a plot i am unhappy with**

 **I apologize to all fans of the story.**

 **But it is being deleted**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Only to make room for a new and improved Undertale QnA! So, hit that reset button, and make sure you stay tuned for the new talk show coming to The Ender Defender's profile:**

 **Ask UT!**


End file.
